


Return to the Mystic Moon

by Dawnrider



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Canon Continuation, Education, F/M, First Time, Languages and Linguistics, Marriage, Pining Merle (Escaflowne), Pregnancy, Van's wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Updated version of story originally posted to FF.net August of 2005:  Hitomi has dreamed of what it would be like to be reunited with Van but never thought it would happen.  Graduating from high school, Hitomi isn't sure what her future holds.  A surprise guest at her graduation shows her the connection with Van was never truly lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized upon editing this that I, apparently, was not a fan of commas approximately 13 - 14 years ago. The comma shame is real, folks. At any rate, I only changed some of the language use and syntax to better match my more current writing style. No major plot changes. I hope it makes it a little more palatable, but do keep in mind that I started writing this story almost 14 years ago as a second year college student.

“Congratulations Hitomi!” her mother cried, hugging her daughter as she stood in her cap and gown.  “I’m so proud of you dear.” Hitomi flashed her mother a grin followed by a laugh as her brother tackled her around the middle, giggling his congratulations as well.  She was happy she was finally done with school too. Probably much more than her mother and brother were. She hugged her brother back as she contemplated what her graduation entailed.  Now she could go off into the world and…  _ What am I going to do? _ she thought sullenly.  Yukari pounced on her, not giving her a chance to dwell on her thoughts for the moment.  Hitomi tried to smile at her friends as Yukari’s fiance, Amano, swung the red-haired girl off her and into his arms.  She was jealous of their happiness but not the fact that they were together. She didn’t love Amano anymore, gladly encouraging Yukari to pursue a relationship with Amano before he left the country as he had planned to do before.  The handsome track runner had changed his mind almost at the last minute and decided to finish school in Japan before going anywhere else. Hitomi was happy that she had given up on Amano and returned to Van that night in the stadium years ago.

Van.  A sad smile settled on her features as the name grabbed a firm hold on her heart.  So many times in the last few years she had been tempted to go back to Gaea. Tempted to give up school, the track team, her family, her life here on Earth just to be with him.  But she couldn’t. Before leaving Van she had given him her grandmother’s pendant so that he would remember her and so now it was up to him when he came to get her.  _ If he ever decides to in the first place that is. _  Hitomi’s biggest fear had been, since the moment she left his sight, that the young king of Fanelia would forget about her completely and never even bother coming to Earth to see her let alone come to bring her back to Gaea with him.

She tried to shake off her melancholy thoughts but something about this day made Van’s absence all that much harder to deal with.  Hitomi wished that he’d been there to share this milestone with her like she’d been able to see him crowned king of all Fanelia, see him lead the army in the Great War and help him to bury his brother.  All of which were momentous occasions in the young king’s life, though each tragic in their own way. Her green eyes were sad a moment but she pulled herself out of her pensive mood to be happy.  _ Van wouldn’t want me to be depressed _ , she resolved.  If she thought of him today then at least he was there with her in some small way.  Hitomi allowed her friends and brother to surround her as her mother gave her camera to another parent and scuttled over to be in the picture as well.  They all smiled and laughed after the picture was taken though Hitomi knew her own laughter was as false as the smile in the snapshot had been.

An unruly dark head caught her attention and for a moment she thought all her dreams were coming true.  The young man was the right height and build to be Van. He turned and Hitomi slumped. It wasn’t him at all.  The boy’s face was all wrong and his eyes were a light brown while Van’s had always been the most captivating shade of dark brown and red swirled to match his brooding personality.   _ Stop it. _  Hitomi scolded herself for hoping and turned her attention back to Yukari who was chattering amicably with her mother as well as Hitomi’s.  Throwing herself into the conversation wholeheartedly to keep her mind off her other concerns Hitomi missed the pair of deep brown eyes with a smidgen of crimson in them smiling from beneath unkempt raven bangs as their owner slipped between the graduating class and their families.

Hitomi felt like she was being watched but decided it was probably her brother who had a rather obnoxious staring problem and instead listened intently to Yukari.  “Come on you guys, let’s all go get a soda to celebrate!” Hitomi laughed at her best friend’s exuberant cry. She nodded at her friend as she, Amano and their families began to follow the bouncy redheaded girl until a voice caught their attention.

“Mind if I join you?”  Hitomi froze, unable to believe her ears.  The voice was painfully familiar though slightly deeper than she remembered it.  She wouldn’t turn around, even with the astonished look her family and friends were giving to whoever had spoken.  She was terrified to turn and find that what she had heard had been entirely her imagination, the concoction of an overactive fantasy that she had been creating.  Slowly, as if giving herself time to wake up from her dream, Hitomi turned and found herself face to face with none other than Van Fanel. Her hand flew to her mouth as a small gasp of surprise left her.  “You look awfully surprised to see me Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon,” Van said with a small smirk. His smug look was gone as soon as the wind was knocked out of him, Hitomi flying into his arms and surprising him.  He chuckled softly, holding her close while tucking his tan, slightly stubbly cheek next to her pale smooth one.

Hitomi had recognized him instantly despite his much more mature appearance.  He was taller now, his shoulders broader and his face had a more masculine line to it.  He still had his proud chin and his eyes still made her want to melt along with that wild dark hair of his.  “Van!” Hitomi could say nothing more than that as he continued to hold her in his strong embrace. She suddenly felt so at home, so at peace, that she began to cry.  He pulled away to look into her face, his dark eyes questioning her tears. “I didn’t think you’d… I’m so happy that…” She laughed softly at her own inability to complete a thought and hugged him again.  Van smiled sheepishly at her obviously confused friends and family as he gently pulled the blond girl from around his waist. He kept one hand on the small of her back as she turned to face her family.

“Hitomi?” Yukari questioned.

With a laugh Hitomi began to introduce Van to everyone, unable to contain her excitement.  Fanelia’s king bowed deeply to Hitomi’s mother, praising her daughter openly for helping him save his entire planet from destruction.  Yukari’s parents were the only ones who seemed truly confused, for obvious reasons. Yukari and Amano vaguely remembered Van to be the boy who had whisked Hitomi away on his dragon and greeted him semi-neutrally.  Yukari seemed peeved about something and Amano had instantly reacted to it, making him much quieter than normal. Hitomi was far too wrapped up in seeing Van again to even think about them.

The entire group ended up at the local malt shop, laughing and generally enjoying themselves.  But none glowed with happiness as brightly as Hitomi. She didn’t know if Van had just come to tell her goodbye forever but at the moment, all that mattered was feeling his warmth by her side and knowing that he was really there.  He seemed to be equally happy to see her and it made her heart swell with giddy pleasure. She felt herself touching his arm lightly every few moments to make sure he was still there then flushed in embarrassment when she realized it might be annoying him.  He only smiled gently at her which made her heart flutter even more than before.

“Hitomi,” Van whispered in her ear when it seemed like everyone was enthralled with Yukari and Amano’s plans to move to England where his father and now Amano himself were working.  They were getting married here in Japan and then leaving the country at the end of the month, probably never to return except for visits few and far between. Hitomi turned deep green eyes to him and he felt his breath catch.  She was so beautiful. Even more so than when he’d last seen her. “Might I speak with you alone?” She only nodded, equally caught up in the moment. With a smile Van raised them both from the bench they sat on, leading her out onto the sidewalk.  He was nervous for a moment, unsure of where to go to have a relatively private moment with Hitomi. Luckily a park lay across the street and down the way a bit. It would have to do. Van allowed Hitomi to lead him there since he didn’t understand the lights that allowed or didn’t allow people to cross the busy traffic.  He was trying to ignore the nervous energy flooding his system but was having a hard time keeping his jitters at a minimum.

Once within the somewhat calmer atmosphere of the park Van allowed himself to relax a bit.  There was less noise here and he felt like he could breathe easier. Hitomi sat quietly in the grass, idly pulling the blades between her fingers.  Van could feel that she was nervous and for a moment he wondered why. He slid to the ground next to her and took a deep breath to settle his own nerves since he knew exactly why he was anxious.  “I’m really glad you’re here, Van.” He smiled, glancing at the girl next to him out of the corner of his eye.

“Did you not think I would come?” he asked her, obviously confused.

“Well I was beginning to wonder.  Either way, I’m still glad you came.”

“As am I.  You finished your studies for good today, did you not?”  Hitomi nodded silently. “What do you intend to do now?” Hitomi laughed quietly.

“I’ve been asking myself the same question.  I don’t really have a profession in mind and I can’t be a professional ‘winged goddess’ now can I?”  She looked up at the trees, smiling at the way the leaves danced in the breeze and the sunlight filtered through them to make them glow.  Falling back she rested her head on her hands and watched the clouds drift through an opening in the trees.

Van nodded solemnly to himself and opened his mouth to say something a few times but seemed to decide that none of them were what he wanted to say.  Eventually he lay back in the grass as well, a heavy sigh leaving his lungs. “You are not engaged to be married like your friends?” he finally asked.  Hitomi’s heart gave a small jump and she turned her head to look at the raven-haired young man who lay beside her. He wouldn’t look at her and she could see how tense he was by the shallowness of his breathing.

“No.   I-I never forgot about you Van.  Just like I promised,” she admitted in a voice no louder than a whisper.  He nodded to let her know he’d heard, still not looking at her. “Are you married now?”  Hitomi asked the question, knowing she should have asked sooner, but quickly realized that she almost didn’t want to know the answer.  She had always assumed that Van would forget her quickly and marry some princess, no matter that they had professed feelings of affection to each other before she left Gaea.  It would have made much more sense than marrying a scrawny little seer from the supposedly cursed Mystic Moon. Not that she was anywhere near as scrawny as she’d been all those years ago.  She had filled out nicely if she did say so herself.

Van gave a soft laugh while rolling onto his side to look Hitomi in the eye for the first time since they’d arrived at the park.  “Me? Of course not.” His eyes met hers and he begged her to understand his line of questioning. She had always understood him better than anyone else.  Her eyes softened dramatically and a blush formed on her cheeks. Van brushed his knuckles down the side of her face, reveling in the feel of her soft skin against his much rougher fingers.  “Hitomi,” he sighed. She smiled shyly up at him, closing her eyes as his hand traveled down her neck, along the length of her arm to clasp her small hand in his own. He could tell now that the nervousness he’d sensed in her before was really the giddy excitement he felt himself.  “If I asked you…”

“Yes,” she breathed without opening her eyes.  Van smirked.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you yet.”  Hitomi flushed slightly, hoping she was right in her assumption.  They’d been through this type of situation once before when Van was preparing for the war and he’d told her he wanted her.  Hitomi frowned at the memory. She’d been so angry at him for making her believe he wanted her for herself only to tell her he needed her power.  After that had been the fiasco with Allen on the bridge. She regretted not stopping Van before he ran off but she felt she had been able to make it up to him at least a little afterward.  He had come to save her from the Zaibach capital after all. Van squeezed her hand, more because he was twitching with nervousness than to actually gain her attention but it had the same effect.  “I don’t want you to answer right away because you have the right to tell me no. Hitomi… Would you come back to Gaea with me? Be… with me?”

It was obvious to Hitomi that this question had been both difficult for Van to ask as well as it meant a great deal to him what her answer was.  “I know you want me to think about it, and I have, since before I left Gaea,” Hitomi responded honestly. “I don’t think anything could happen that would make me say no, Van.”  Van’s deep brown and red eyes grew wide and his gaze snapped to her face. Hitomi could see the shadow of an incredulous smile on his lips. She pulled her hand from his to reach up and ruffle his bangs from his eyes.  His face relaxed into a gentle grin before Hitomi was pulled tightly against his chest. She didn’t know what to do other than try to hold him in return.

The Fanelian king was speechless.  Even with all they’d been through, with all the pain and fear, the lengthy separation, the perceived betrayal and uncertainty…   _ She said yes _ .  Van held her as close to his heart as physical bounds would allow, burying his nose in her soft hair.  He heard her giggle softly and felt a smile pull at his lips. He felt at home here with Hitomi’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  Pulling away slightly, looking down into Hitomi’s bright green eyes, she smiled up at him from the depths of her soul. His hand pressed to her cheek, raising her face to his own.  A small smile played at his mouth and his nose brushed hers tenderly. He saw Hitomi lick her lips expectantly and took that as a sign to continue. “Hitomi!” a female voice cried. “Mr. Van?”  The young king growled low in his throat but slowly untangled himself from his love’s arms, standing up. He helped Hitomi to her feet and the two of them turned to see who could possibly have audacity to bother them.

Hitomi knew exactly who it was but she couldn’t think of why.  Granted they had wandered off without telling anyone where they were going but it wasn’t like they had been gone all that long.  Yukari came around a bend in the path and found two faintly frustrated individuals who would have wished her away could they have done so.  “Yukari, we’re over here,” Hitomi shouted tiredly. She had been tempted to pretend they weren’t there and pull Van somewhere to hide but had refrained in lieu of the fact that Yukari wouldn’t be likely to give up so easily.  “What could she possibly want?” she muttered under her breath. Hitomi glanced up at Van when she heard him chuckle. His eyes sparkled and he placed his hand on the small of her back once more.

“There you two are.  Your mother was worried Hitomi,” Yukari stated with a small frown at the pair’s appearance.  They both had grass in their hair and on their clothes. Hitomi looked particularly flushed and Van’s hand lay possessively against Hitomi’s back.  The redheaded girl kept her frown from deepening and smiled almost sullenly at the two. “Come on then. It’s time to head home.” Hitomi frowned at the tone of Yukari’s voice but shrugged and ignored it for now.  The pair trailed after Hitomi’s friend and out of the park. Van was once again assaulted by the hustle and bustle of Hitomi’s world. Hitomi wrapped an arm around Van’s waist to support him, noticing his bewilderment.  A grateful smile was shot in her direction and the two continued on their way back to the malt shop to meet up with Hitomi’s friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van and Hitomi run the gauntlet of friends and family who aren't so sure about their plans.

The Kanzaki family along with Van found themselves back at their house soon enough and they all sat in the living room at Mrs. Kanzaki’s request.  Van tried not to stare too openly at the strange things surrounding him and Hitomi tried not to look nervous because of the warning tone in her mother’s voice.  “Hitomi, I think some things need to be thoroughly explained.” Even Van could not ignore the way Hitomi’s mother was glaring. An instinctive need to protect the young woman at his side rose in the young king and he submitted to it, placing a hand on her arm until she slipped her hand into his.  He could feel her shaking slightly. Was she really so afraid of her mother?

“I don’t think I understand, Mom.  What’s wrong?”

The older Kanzaki woman practically ignored her daughter, turning instead to the man sitting next to her.  “Van, although I won’t deny that I know you truly are from Gaea— I’ve never tried to deny that— I don’t know that I understand what you’re doing here now.  What intentions do you have toward my daughter?” Van’s eyes widened slightly but he regained his composure quickly. His gaze flicked to Hitomi who was staring at him, green eyes uncertain and questioning.

“I don’t know if you are aware Mrs. Kanzaki, but I have been the king of Fanelia since your daughter met me.  It is a small country in comparison to some but it is still my homeland.” Van took a deep breath to calm the knots twisting in his stomach.  “I have spent the time since Hitomi left Gaea rebuilding Fanelia after it was destroyed. I came today in the hopes that I could now bring her back with me and…  and make her my queen.” That said Van felt a squeeze on his hand and heard the entire family’s surprised gasp. Hitomi was watching him with adoration burning in her eyes, there was no mistaking it, and Van felt strong once more.  “Fanelia is once again a beautiful kingdom and Gaea is no longer at war. I decided that now I may bring home my bride if she would only have me.” Another squeeze and a soft laugh. Van turned to Hitomi and bathed in the smile she gave him.

“Hitomi, have you agreed to this?” came her mother’s voice to interrupt their moment of happiness.  Hitomi turned wide green eyes on her mother, silently asking her if she was a raving lunatic.

“Did you ever expect me to say no?  I know I told you almost as soon as I came back that I… I loved Van and that I wanted to go back to Gaea.”  Mrs. Kanzaki nodded but her eyes were still hard. Hitomi was starting to wonder what on earth was going on.  First Yukari was acting strangely and now her mother.  _ It’s like they didn’t want me to see him again. _  She attempted to brush aside the thought as absurd but knew that it would still bother her later unless she could find an explanation.  “You don’t seem pleased Mom,” she finally stated. A deep sigh left her mother as she shooed Hitomi’s younger brother from the room. He left quietly though she could tell he was reluctant to go.  Van held her hand tighter, placing his free one over top of their joined hands.

“It’s not that I’m not happy for you Hitomi.  I’m concerned. If you go with him to Gaea, there is no way for any of us to know if you’re alright.”  She turned her gaze on Van this time. “We won’t know if you really get married. If Hitomi were not to marry you Van, she’d have no place to go.”  Hitomi didn’t even see the outburst coming.

“Do you imply that I would disgrace Hitomi?  Dishonor her by making her a mistress or even use her and cast her aside?” Van shouted, rising from the couch in righteous fury.  Hitomi saw the way his eyes glinted angrily and she rushed to calm him. 

Despite his anger Hitomi’s mother did not back down from her claim, whether that had been what she was implying or not.  “All I am saying is that there is no way for her family here, on Earth, to know if you have truly respected her as you should.  Hitomi trusts you but that doesn’t mean that I do.” Hitomi felt a pang in her heart. Her own mother didn’t trust her judgment about Van?

“Mom!  H-how could you not trust me to make this kind of decision for myself?”  The hard glare Hitomi received was enough answer. “You don’t believe me.  Mom, Van is a more trustworthy man than anyone I have ever known. If I can trust anyone to keep their word, it’s Van.”

“Don’t let a girlish fantasy…”

“Van and I have crossed who knows what span of space and time to see one another, Mom.  I hardly see that as a mere infatuation. I care about him deeply and trust him with my life as I know for a fact he trusts me with his own.”  Hitomi let out a pained puff of air. Van’s large warm hand wrapped around her much smaller one to lend her the strength she apparently needed.  “If you can’t understand that Mom, then I’m sorry. I’ll leave with or without your blessing.”

Pride filled Van’s heart at the strength that Hitomi showed in defending him.  She had been somewhat shy when he’d first met her, afraid to stand up for herself and had startled easily.  That she had so much trust, so much faith in him, was astounding to the young king. More love than he thought possible filled him to the brim, leaving no room for anything but absolute adoration for the amazing green-eyed woman who stood at his side.   _ Right where I hope you’ll be forever, Hitomi. _  Van watched his love’s mother war with herself.  She seemed to want to resist Hitomi’s words and yet there was no denying the complete confidence that Hitomi had in him.  Hitomi had never been a silly girl so it couldn’t be that she was simply enamored with the idea of being in love. “I see.  And what about university Hitomi? Do you plan to study anything or will you just leave?”

“You make it seem like I’m just dropping out of school or something.”  Hitomi had to admit that to an extent she was leaving her life here behind.  But it wasn’t like she'd planned it - she'd had doubts that Van would ever come - and she didn’t want to leave on a bad note if it could be helped.  “I know you worry Mom, but honestly, anything I would learn in university would be more or less useless on Gaea. Gaea is so different from here, you know that.  You told me the stories Grandma told you and I’ve told you all about when I was there. They don’t have the same kinds of professions we do here and getting a degree wouldn’t help me there in the least.”  Her mother nodded softly but Hitomi could see she was still upset. She was at a loss for an explanation that would soothe her mother’s fears but Van came to her rescue.

“Madam Kanzaki,” intoned Van, hoping to convey the utmost respect.  “Hitomi will be more than taken care of. She will want for nothing in Fanelia.  My people highly anticipate her return to the kingdom as my bride.” When she didn’t seem to be convinced Van let a violent light into his eyes.  “I will not leave this world without her,” he added with all the ferocity he could muster.

Mrs. Kanzaki saw the determination in her daughter’s intended and felt a relieved smile flood her face.  Hitomi and Van looked particularly confused, as well they should. She hated to have to manipulate them like that but she had to know for her own peace of mind that her daughter would be taken care of so far away from home.  Forget home, she wouldn’t even be on Earth anymore. “I’m glad to hear that Van. Or should I call you Majesty? Your Highness?” The dear boy was speechless, staring at her as though she’d lost her mind. Lifting herself gracefully from the chair she occupied she stepped to her daughter and hugged her.  “I do trust you. I just had to be sure dear.”

Hitomi wasn’t sure if she should be happy or angry with her mother.  She’d tested them, tricked them. She guessed she appreciated it on some level but she’d been worried that her mother really didn’t approve of their plans, wanting her to stay on Earth without Van and unhappy.  With a tentative handshake with the man at her side, her mother left her and Van alone in the living room, both in astonished silence. Finally Hitomi collapsed on the couch, a shocked smile on her face. Van sat facing her on the cushions, confusion still evident in the frown creasing his forehead.  Hitomi lifted her hands to his face, cradling it between her palms. Her thumbs smoothed the lines from his brow and she brushed her nose against his, a silent acceptance of all the things he’d promised and admitted. Probably long before he was ready to admit them. She saw Van forget his confusion for now in exchange for the mischievous glint that lit his eyes.

Van reveled in Hitomi’s breath fluttering across his lips as her hands continued to hold and trace the lines of his face.  His own large hands fell to her hips, gripping them tightly as he pulled her body closer. Everything was perfect. Her eyes dropped shut slowly, as though she were drugged and Van felt a flood of heat at the vision of beauty she presented.   _ My Hitomi, _ his heart whispered.  Van gently placed a kiss on the side of Hitomi’s mouth and smiled at the shudder that skipped down her spine.  To have such an affect on her inflated his ego and stroked his pride. She had chosen him. Over Allen, Amano from her school who looked just like Allen and any other she might have met along the way.  Him, despite his flaws, his heritage. “I… I love you Hitomi.”

“I love you too Van.  More than you know.” Tears trickled down her cheeks as their words mingled in the small space between their lips.  His gentle kiss to the side of her mouth hadn’t been enough. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, his mouth drawing on her as she showed him what he meant to her.  She pressed forward, about to initiate a soul-searing kiss when the doorbell rang. Hitomi and Van froze in the midst of their moment, unable to believe they had been interrupted twice in one day.  When it rang again and no one seemed to hop up to get it Hitomi finally growled something under her breath and rose off the couch, her hands sliding softly through Van’s hair as she left him. Van quickly followed, unwilling to leave her side for one moment.

“Yukari.”  Van could hear the faint surprise in Hitomi’s voice as she opened the door to reveal her friend.  Her usual hip adornment, Amano, was not in attendance and she seemed even more upset when Van automatically placed his hand on Hitomi’s back.  He wasn’t sure why he was being so physically possessive, he was usually so closed off, but it was different with Hitomi. Now there was no need to worry about her rejecting his affections.  Plus he felt the need to reassure himself that Hitomi was really there by his side and not on an entirely different world. “Come in. What’s wrong?” The question of Amano’s absence went unasked.  The three of them trailed back to the living room without Yukari having said anything. Van worried that something had happened but the girl appeared to be angry with Hitomi, and perhaps him as well, as opposed to upset about something someone else had done.  Fidgeting nervously, he sat on the couch where he and Hitomi had last been while Yukari took up the armchair her mother had been occupying during her earlier interrogation.

A few more minutes of uncomfortable silence followed, Hitomi trying not to show her impatience for her long-time friend to get on with whatever she had to say.  “So you’re going to go back there,” Yukari spat the word “there” as if it pained her. Both Hitomi and Van frowned, unsure of where this vehemence had come from.  Yukari didn’t seem to want to explain her anger but she was compelled to when neither of them appeared to know what she was so angry about. “You’ll just abandon your friends and family so you can traipse off to this other world!  Are you even thinking of anyone else, Hitomi? No one will know if you’re alright! How can you be so selfish?” Hitomi sat in astounded silence before an enraged flush crept up her cheeks.

“And what are you doing, Yukari?  You and Amano are running off to England!  Halfway around the world! And you were planning on that long before now.  I didn’t think Van was going to come back at all and yet you were willing to leave for another country, you and Amano, my only friends, were going to abandon me here!”  Hitomi huffed angrily before continuing. “Don’t you dare talk to me about abandonment, Yukari. Don’t you dare!” She felt Van’s warm, dry hand take hold of hers and squeeze lightly.  Hitomi felt like she was being attacked from all sides. She was glad that her mother wasn’t truly against them but with the upset from before still fresh, Yukari’s accusations were not to be tolerated.  Yukari looked contrite but Hitomi was still distressed. Van’s soothing touch was the only thing keeping her from flying off the handle.

She was so tense.  Van could feel the irritation roiling through her and he sought to calm it.  Her friend had outright attacked her and though he wanted to berate the girl for yelling at Hitomi, Van knew he had to let her deal with the redheaded girl on her own.  “I’m sorry Hitomi. I guess I never thought of it like that. Amano and I talked about inviting you to visit us in London so often that I never felt like you would be away from us.”  She glanced up from her lap, an apologetic smile on her face. “Will you be here for our wedding?” she asked softly, tucking a strand of long red hair out of her eyes. Hitomi sighed raggedly beside him, drawing his attention back to the strawberry blond woman at his side.  She turned questioning emerald eyes to his. 

From what he’d overheard during their conversation earlier, Amano and Yukari were to be wed in a week or so, leaving them plenty of time to pack before they left the country.  That wasn’t so long to wait but he was impatient to get Hitomi back to Gaea and alone if possible. O _ nce I get her back to Fanelia they’ll never leave us alone.  She’ll be in fittings for gowns and I’ll need to be measured for my wedding apparel, since they wouldn’t do it before I left, and I’ll have to address the council. _  Now that he thought about it, keeping Hitomi here for a while might not be such a bad idea.  He could at least have more alone time with her here than he could in Fanelia. The council as well as propriety would demand they not be left alone together until after the wedding and coronation.  “We will stay if that is your wish,” he told her softly, grinning at the smile she gave him. Hitomi placed a quick kiss on his cheek before both girls were in each other’s arms and laughing. Van sighed, touching his cheek where the feel of Hitomi’s lips still tingled.

Much later Yukari had left and Hitomi insisted that he come sit with her outside and watch the sunset.  He smirked at the romantic nature of the request and agreed without complaint. The pair settled onto the back porch with a joint sigh, Van’s arm settling around Hitomi’s shoulders as she leaned into his side.  The sky was filled with swaths of color, radiant shades of red, oranges and soft pinks. As the sun continued its way down into the horizon, the air cooled and the oranges and reds faded to purples and the deep blues of night.  Hitomi turned her eyes on him and he smiled while squeezing her to him for a moment. The playful light in her eyes intrigued Van and he had a giddy feeling that he knew what she had in mind. Slowly Hitomi slid from under his arm but instead of pulling away she knelt over him, straddling his lap.  Van tried not to be shocked and covered it by trailing his hand against her face. Her eyes closed like before and he sighed at the lovely expression of contentment and love on her face. 

Her arms came up around his shoulders as she leaned against him, their lips barely far apart enough to breathe.  “No more interruptions,” she whispered as Van lifted his mouth to finally claim hers. Hitomi had never been kissed before Allen, nor had she been kissed since, and she knew now that something about that had been wrong to begin with.  Van’s lips were perfect against hers, wavering between hard and soft as they worked to bring her into the kiss. She fell to his whim easily enough, unable to deny herself or him. Gently biting his lip opened his mouth to her and he allowed her to control their movements for now at least.  Hitomi let her tongue run along his teeth a moment before taking her time to caress his tongue. He pressed back eagerly, unable to hide his desire to dominate once more. She allowed him without question, trusting him, loving him. His hands trailed softly down her back before resting solidly on her hips and pulling her against him.  A soft moan left him and Hitomi smiled, loving the result of her proximity to him. Fingers dug tenderly into flesh as Van tried to restrain his desires. Hitomi couldn’t blame him. Her hands were buried deep in his unmanageable hair in an attempt to keep him as close as possible for as long as possible.

When Van finally pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses over Hitomi’s jaw, he felt truly happy for the first time in ages.  Nuzzling her throat he laughed as her arms tightened around his shoulders. “That was too long in coming,” he whispered against the curve of her shoulder.  He felt her smile into his shirt and the embarrassed flush on her cheeks. One large hand lifted to caress her hair while Van continued to embrace his love.  “You will marry me, Hitomi?” he asked quietly, needing to hear her agreement again. She pulled away from his shoulder and grinned impishly at him.

“Of course, you silly king,” she whispered affectionately while allowing her lips to encounter his for a more languid kiss.  He met her full force but knew that there was no need to rush. His tongue darted into her mouth once more to taste her and he felt the luxurious sensation of Hitomi sucking on his tongue.  Fire shot through his veins and the young king knew it was time to stop. He nipped her jaw as he pulled back, smiling when she laughed. Her smile, the sparkle in her bright green eyes had been haunting him since the day she appeared in his life, scattering his sensibilities to the wind.  Somehow this young woman had changed him, brought him from the hard shell he had created around himself. One had to be firm when one was the ruler of an entire kingdom at such a young age and when one happened to be born half of a supposedly cursed race. But Hitomi showed him that he didn’t have to be hard all the time, that even half-demon kings had their soft side.  “You alright?” she asked Van softly. He tilted his head to the side, grinning softly up at her. He gave her a fierce nod and she grinned at him, running her delicate fingers through his wild bangs, brushing them away from his eyes.  _ By the gods, I love her. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van learns about weddings on the Mystic Moon as Hitomi prepares to say goodbye to her friends and family.

He felt silly in this thing Hitomi called a tuxedo.  Granted ceremonial garb was rarely comfortable, but really!  She and her mother had continually told him he looked good in it, but it didn’t breathe like his normal clothes did and he felt like a…  Well he wasn’t quite sure what he felt like but it wasn’t anything comfortable. That is until Hitomi had looked on him with those shining emerald eyes and kissed him softly, telling him in a breathless whisper how handsome he looked.  Simply seeing the look on her face and hearing the way she said it made wearing the stupid thing not so bad. It probably didn’t help that Hitomi looked amazing. Wearing a light pink strapless dress that gently swept the floor in the back, only to show her feet in the front, she looked like the goddess some on Gaea had mistaken her for or, at least, a princess.  Van could barely contain his excitement to bring her home to Fanelia so he could see her in her wedding attire for their own ceremony and consequently see her out of it… His mind was running away with him again. It had been doing that for a couple of years now but much more vivid daydreams had been plaguing him the last week since he had taken Hitomi into his arms again after so long apart.

According to what Hitomi had told him, Yukari and Amano had decided on an Western style wedding because it was the way they did it in the country where they were moving.  He didn’t quite understand why their marriage practices were so dramatically different that she would make note of this but he took it all in stride, nodding faintly and grinning when she glowed at the very mention of their own wedding.  She had to be as excited as he was. At the moment she was standing in front of him at Yukari’s side while a man read through some long speech. Amano looked nervous and yet blissfully happy at the same time, his bride’s hands gripped tightly in his own.  Van smiled inwardly at the jittery groom and the way his bride had calmed him as soon as she reached his side. He knew he’d be a wreck until he had Hitomi in his arms and in the safety of their room after the wedding and crowning ceremony were over. His own coronation had been terrifying, but he had refused to let anyone see his fear.  With peace reigning over Gaea, and Hitomi once more within his grasp, Van admitted that he may have been turning a little soft.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the man finished, smiling brightly at the happy couple.  Hitomi, her mother, Yukari’s mother and several other women were in tears as Yukari and Amano sealed their vows with a chaste though exuberant kiss.  Yukari also seemed to be crying though the smile on her face was undeniable. Amano grinned like a fool and rubbed noses with his new wife, turning them to greet their families and friends.  Everyone cheered and threw flower petals at them, making the couple laugh as they exited down the aisle and out the door to the awaiting limousine. Hitomi found Van in the crowd and quickly made her way to his side.  He was smiling softly at her, reaching up to gently sweep away her happy tears. He looked so handsome in his suit that Hitomi felt all the more drawn to him, though she had to admit that she preferred his breeches and worn old shirt that she had rarely seen him out of.

“You look lovely,” he breathed in her ear, grinning at her when she smiled up at him.  Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips, still wary of all the people standing around them.  Hitomi took his hand in hers and led him down the aisle and out into the sunshine, waving to Yukari and Amano as they drove away in their limo to the hotel the reception would be held at.  The pair waited with quiet smiles on their faces while all the other guests milled out of the building. Once everyone had moved to the parking lot or left Hitomi dragged Van into an alcove inside and giggled at the shocked look on his face.  “Hitomi?” With another bright smile the strawberry blond girl pulled the young king’s face down for a slow kiss, nipping his bottom lip when he didn’t respond right away. Quickly understanding what she wanted, Van placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and taking control of their kiss.  Hitomi sighed against him, bringing her arms up to hang loosely around his shoulders. They remained locked together like that for quite some time. Van’s hand slid up Hitomi’s back to bury in her hair, cradling her head so he could kiss her more forcefully. “I’ve waited so long to kiss you like this, hold you like this,” he muttered against her lips, crushing her against his firm chest.  Hitomi smiled internally at his barely hidden passion, glad that she could bring out such a response from the normally in-control Fanelian king.

He felt lightheaded, giddy, like girls often said they felt about their first kiss.  Granted this was not their first kiss by any means, but Van felt like something had opened up between them, something that could never be closed again, a burning flame that could never be extinguished.  “Van,” Hitomi whispered while nuzzling the underside of his chin. “Ready to go to a wild Earth party?” Van cocked a smile at her playful tone and took hold of her chin so he could kiss her once more. Her mouth was instantly pliant under his, returning his pressure but allowing him the control he sought.  His tongue swiped at hers quickly and dragged a soft groan from the back of her throat. After pulling from her lips Van kissed the end of her nose.

“Bring it on.”  Hitomi laughed at him, linking her arm with his and leading him back to her mother’s car.  Her mother and younger brother were chatting with another friend’s parents, obviously waiting for them to finish up inside and come out to the car.  The knowing smile her mother sent her way had Hitomi blushing faintly. “Madam Kanzaki,” Van intoned with a bow in greeting. He turned and greeted the other parents as well, gaining a smile out of the mother before they took their leave and left for the reception.  Hitomi lost her embarrassed flush and took on a much happier glow watching her love try his hardest to make small talk with her family.

Van was having a hard time keeping up with Hitomi’s mother as she spoke.  He understood her words but not always her meaning. Hitomi sat in the back seat with him, discreetly holding his hand in hers.  Her thumb idly traced the softer backside of his hand in an all too distracting manner. Eventually her mother quieted when she noticed that he didn’t really understand all that she was trying to tell him about marriage practices on Earth, picking up a conversation with Hitomi’s younger brother instead.  He wanted to know the customs, so maybe he could incorporate them into their ceremony on Gaea, but Hitomi’s very presence distracted him from anything and everything else in the vicinity. Glancing over at her, Van quirked an eyebrow at the faint smile on her face. What was she thinking about? Hitomi turned shining green eyes on him, still smiling to herself.

“Excited?” she asked in a secretive whisper.

“For what?  The wild Earth party?” he kidded.  Hitomi pouted for a moment, obviously no appreciating with his teasing.

“No. To go back to Gaea.  I’ve missed it… and you,” she murmured, taking advantage of the fact that he was leaning toward her to steal a kiss.  Van chuckled quietly to cover his surprise at her forwardness with her family in the front seat. She grinned up at him, her eyes daring him to do something forbidden that he couldn’t even begin to guess at.   _ She steals all my reason, _ he decided, stealing a quick kiss of his own.

“We’ll go home soon,” he answered.  Hitomi’s lips twisted in a content smile as she leaned against his firm shoulder.  Her warmth against him made his body twitch to hold her and he gave in to the urge, sliding an arm around her shoulders.  The two of them sat silently, just enjoying each other as Hitomi’s mother drove them to the reception. 

This would be their last day on Earth, the last full day Hitomi would spend with her friends and family.  Part of her ached for what she would be leaving behind but she knew that she wouldn’t want to live the rest of her life without Van and he had made it clear that he had no intention of living without her.  They needed each other and, to her, it was as natural as breathing to need him so much. 

Hitomi sighed faintly and Van looked down at her with a concerned look on his face.  “What is it?” he questioned her. Meeting his gaze the strawberry blond girl smiled faintly.

“I love you,” she whispered, placing another soft kiss on his lips.  Van smiled and leaned down to kiss her as well.

“I love you too, Hitomi.”

The car stopping brought the two out of their bubble and they looked up to see the front of a tall building, very obviously a ritzy hotel.  Upon entering the lobby, they could see the outside hadn’t been just a front. Everything inside was polished to a high shine and soft carpets lined the floor leading up to the elevators.  The Uchidas had obviously gone all out when they rented the ballroom in this place. Van, Hitomi and her family made their way through the hotel and were ushered into the ballroom by a bellhop in a sharp red uniform.  Hitomi laughed at the confused look Van gave the young man’s outfit but managed to push him into the room before he could say anything. The two were awed by the extravagance of the room and the decorations that covered the tables.  A space had been left open for dancing just to the right of the table of honor where the bride, groom and their parents sat. Mr. Susumu was as stately as Hitomi had thought he would be - she hadn’t gotten a very good look at him during the wedding - dressed in an expensive suit and accompanied by his lovely wife on his right.  The Uchidas sat to their daughter’s left, smiling like crazy.

“Congratulations,” Hitomi grinned as they stood to take her hands.

“Oh Hitomi, we’re so glad you’ve been here for our Yukari.  She would never have made it this far without you!” Mrs. Uchida gushed.  Hitomi laughed, smiling as her cheeks tinted pink. Yukari’s mother always had liked her and thought a little more highly of her than Hitomi felt she deserved.  Being the only child of this woman had to have been a bit burdensome for her redheaded friend. She knew from her bouts of rebellious behavior that it was probably a correct assumption.  The older woman had gone on to praise Hitomi for finding such a dashing young man for her daughter to marry. Hitomi stared in faint shock. “Oh dear! Yukari told us that you got them together and we couldn’t have been happier.”  Hitomi smiled and shook her head. Her friend was one interesting girl. Van’s hand gripping hers tightly brought her attention back to him.

“Well congratulations again.  Van and I are going to go say hello to the happy couple before we sit down to eat.”  The Uchidas nodded and waved as they made their way down the table. Yukari grinned and leaned across the table to hug her best friend and then on a whim, hugged Van as well.  Amano and Hitomi laughed at the strangled look on Van’s face. “Yukari, you’re embarrassing him!” Hitomi giggled.

“Oh, sorry!  I’m just so glad you guys are here.  I heard my mother –Who doesn’t, right?  — And she’s right you know. I don’t know how I could have done all this without you Hitomi,” the newlywed smiled, gripping her friend’s hand in her own small one.

“We’re glad we could make it.”

“Congratulations,” Van intoned, smirking faintly when the couple turned to one another with soft looks in their eyes.  They were so obviously in love. Was that how he and Hitomi looked to other people? He sure hoped so. Thinking about it reminded him of he and Hitomi’s upcoming wedding and the Fanelian king grinned to himself.  Music filled the room and drew his attention away from the happy newlyweds. He knew this song. It was slightly different, more and different instruments than he was used to hearing play it, but it was still the song his mother had always sung to him.  It was her lullaby. “Hitomi…” She heard it too. He had hummed it around her, perhaps whistled it on occasion, so she too recognized the old Fanelian tune. He felt the pull of her hand on his as she led him, and the new couple, out onto the dance floor.  Yukari and Amano were quickly swept up in the moment and the environment they created around themselves, dancing away from them. Van stared down at Hitomi for a few moments, his mahogany eyes aglow, before holding his hand out to her and pulling her into his arms.

Hitomi knew Van was shocked to hear the song the orchestra had struck up, granted she was as well, but she noticed it gave him some small sense of peace in a situation he was feeling awkward in.  She was an admittedly bad dancer but Van was a very good leader, taking her through the steps until she felt as though she’d known them her whole life. After a few moments she laid her head against his chest, letting him take her around the floor.  Hitomi smiled when she heard him humming the tune under his breath, also hearing how calm his heartbeat was. Van was actually enjoying himself. The strawberry blond sighed in contentment. She could stay with him like this forever and she fully intended to.

After the orchestra had changed songs, playing a bit more lively tune, Hitomi and Van took their seats at their assigned table.  Amano and Yukari continued to dance, laughing and truly enjoying themselves. Hitomi smiled faintly as she watched them float around the floor, surrounded by their family and friends.  Van’s hand on her back startled her out of her daze and she gave him a little grin. “They will be very happy together,” he said with a tilt of his head in the direction of the newlyweds.  Hitomi’s smile widened and she nodded. “Just like we will be,” he whispered, leaning toward her for a short kiss. The young woman laughed, her eyes twinkling.

“I know.  Are you hungry?”  Van’s face seemed to brighten considerably at the prospect of food, making Hitomi laugh a little harder.  “Let’s flag down a waiter then,” she giggled. She smiled warmly when her mother and brother sat beside them.  Mamoru was chatting about how scary Mr. Susumu was and Hitomi grinned. “He is a big business man you know.”

“Yea!  But even Van never looks that intimidating.”  The Fanelian king looked up from the menu he couldn’t really read to stare at his fiancee's younger brother in confusion.  Him? Intimidating? He hadn’t tried to keep up his royal bearing while he was with Hitomi’s family but he supposed it had been ingrained into him for so long that it was habit at this point.  Frowning, he looked over at Mamoru whose eyes widened. “See, that look!” Van sat back, glancing at Hitomi who was laughing at his expense.

“You do have a very serious look, Van,” she laughed.  “I can understand why he thinks you’re scary.” Van quirked a grin but said nothing.  He went back to trying to decipher the meaning of the symbols on the page in front of him but gave up.  Hitomi seemed to read his mind, leaning over intimately to point and whisper the names of the dishes being offered.  She explained a few of the ingredients, but he didn’t know what half the things were. Van ended up ordering the same thing as his intended to save himself the embarrassment of eating something he would find inedible.

The pair continued to enjoy their time with Hitomi’s family and friends, knowing after that night, they wouldn’t see them again.  Hitomi danced once with Amano, leaving Van grumpy at the table despite his statement that it didn’t bother him if she danced with her old friend.  The two were awkward dancers but their conversation was light. Amano wished her the best with Van and told her he and Yukari would think of them often.  Hitomi smiled a little sadly as she said her goodbyes to her friend and first crush. Kissing him on the cheek as they parted, Amano gave her a brief hug and left her to snatch his new wife back from his father who was a terrible dancer and had probably had a few too many.  Van came up behind her as she stood watching the two newlyweds interact with Amano’s tipsy parent. “You’ll miss them.”

“Very much.”  Van sighed, placing his arms around Hitomi’s waist.

“You don’t have to leave Hitomi.  If…”

Hitomi interrupted him somewhat harshly.  “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not staying here without you and your people need you.  I’ll miss them, but they’ll always be in my heart,” she whispered the last while swaying slightly to the music with Van’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  He hugged her to him, watching her friends and family enjoy the evening. “I’m going to say goodbye to Yukari and then we should go. Mamoru…” she trailed off with a smile as they took in the sight of her younger brother completely passed out in a chair in the corner.  Hitomi noticed he was much more adorable when he was asleep. Van chuckled, letting his love go so she could say her goodbyes and went to scoop up her younger brother so they could leave. Hitomi’s mother gave him an appreciative smile, leading him out to the car where they waited for Hitomi to meet them.

As soon as Van saw her leave the hotel he could tell she was in tears.  He waited for her to come to him, not wanting to smother her. Hitomi wiped her eyes a few times as she approached him where he was leaning against the side of the car.  “Are you going to be alright?” he murmured to her as he swept her into his arms. She sobbed a few times into his chest before nodding. Van just held her as they drove home.  There were no words he could say to ease her pain and part of him wished he wasn’t making her leave her home. But he couldn’t live without her and his country couldn’t live without him.  So he would tear her away from her family, her friends, her planet.  _ I really hope you love me as much as you say, Hitomi.  I don’t want you hating me in the years to come. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so little about wedding traditions in other cultures. I also felt it appropriate that since Amano and Yukari would be moving to a Western country, they would be inclined toward a western style wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and his lady return to Gaea. Merle has a hissy fit.

Hitomi found herself looking back at her house, the memories of her life there overwhelming her.  She hadn’t cried yet but she knew she would soon. Could she really do this? Could she really leave her family, her home, her planet?  She had tucked a few photos of her friends and family into her coat pocket, knowing that there was no point bringing anything else with her.  All her clothes, her belongings, none of them would do her any good on Gaea so it was only her photos that mattered. And her tarot cards… she’d tucked those in along with the photos as an afterthought.  It almost seemed wrong to go back to Gaea without them. But were those small tokens going to be enough to remind her of her family and friends years down the road? Hitomi was startled from her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder.  “We’ll miss you, dear,” her mother said from behind her. Hitomi sighed, trying and failing to keep herself from crying. Turning her daughter around, she gave her a sad smile and wiped Hitomi’s cheeks. “I understand, Hitomi. You love him,” she whispered, a few fat tears slipping down her cheeks as well.  The two women embraced, holding each other tightly to keep the feeling with them for the days ahead. Mamoru watched from the side for a moment before joining in the hug, wiggling between the two and hugging his sister as well.

Again Van felt the guilt rise in his chest.  Could he drag Hitomi away from the people she loved simply because he loved her too?  These people that he had gotten to know over the last week loved her as much as he did, just in a different way.  They were her family. Could he take her from the family who cared for her enough to let her go when he himself knew the pain of losing those that he cared for?  He watched them all embrace, a sharp pang in his heart. Seeing the three of them together made him miss his own family, his mother and brother especially. Hitomi slowly broke away from the arms of her mother and hugged her younger sibling more fully.  He smiled up at her and said something that made her laugh. Van waited patiently for her to come to him, smiling encouragingly when she finally approached where he was standing. Her eyes were still a little teary but she looked resolved to go. The young king held out his hand for her and squeezed it when she accepted it.  “Let’s go home,” he whispered to her.

Fishing the pendant from inside his shirt, Van held it in one hand, his other arm tight around Hitomi’s waist.  Her arms went around his neck and she nuzzled her face against his chest. The two took a deep breath in unison as they waited for the beam of light to reach down and pluck them up.  At first, nothing, then the bright light that took them to and from Gaea surrounded them in white illumination. Hitomi peeked away from Van’s chest to wave to her family when their feet were pulled off the ground.  Having forgotten how disconcerting this journey was, she clung to her fiance all the tighter to keep from being separated. In seconds they were hovering over deep green forests, a lake glowing under the moonlight not too far from where they would land.  Hitomi shrieked when the beam of light dropped them a couple meters from the forest floor. Van kept her close and rolled them when they hit the ground to shelter her from the impact. “Jeez, it picks us up so slowly, you’d think it could put us down nicely,” Hitomi muttered crankily as Van helped her to her feet.

Van chuckled at her grumpy attitude.  “I don’t think the light is intelligent, Hitomi.  It just puts you down wherever,” he reasoned, taking Hitomi’s hand in his own and leading her into the woods.  It truly amazed her how they could be in the middle of nowhere, no landmarks to be seen, and Van would know exactly which direction to go.  All the trees looked the same to her, the countryside a completely unfamiliar landscape in the dark. As if reading her thoughts, or more likely her confused look, Van chuckled and dragged her closer to his side as he walked, looping an arm around her waist.  “I learned from you, you know. How to look for things? I look for what I want in my mind and the pendant swings to show me where it is,” he explained with a grin. Hitomi laughed at how easily she'd forgotten. Of course that’s what he did. It was one of the techniques she’d used before she’d left Gaea to help Van fight but hadn’t really used since she’d taught it to him.  It had only made sense to teach the young king the same tactic since it would be to his advantage to be in control of the power himself instead of relying on her to do it. It also, surprisingly enough, did wonders for the control of his temper. Not at first, but it was apparent to her now that he’d truly honed the skill she’d taught him and it had tempered his volatile demeanor.  He actually thought before he acted.

“How far out are we?” she asked instead of commenting on how much Van had grown up.  He seemed to consider her question for several moments before telling her that they “weren’t far.”  Rolling her eyes at his vague answer, Hitomi clung to him and allowed him to lead her in the dark. She wasn’t used to wandering around the forest at night without a flashlight or lantern or something, being as out of practice as she was.  Van on the other hand seemed to have no problems whatsoever, not tripping over a single root or upturned stone. Hitomi was more than a little surprised when they came upon a familiar clearing, tall stately trees standing sentinel over the large gravestone which marked the place where Van’s elder brother Folken lay in death.  

Without waiting for permission, Hitomi detached herself from Van’s side and knelt in front of it.  She offered a silent greeting to the brother-in-law she would never get to call such. Feeling Van’s eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze penetrating, she ignored him for another moment to offer her thanks to Folken for helping them and then a promise to visit again at another time.  It may have been her imagination, but Hitomi could have sworn she felt the brush of a hand on her shoulder in welcome and she smiled. Van approached her silently to offer her his hand and she accepted his help. The two made their way through the clearing until the dark and brooding trees once again surrounded them.

Van remained silent for a long while as they walked.  He was surprised by how it affected him to see Hitomi treat his brother’s grave with such respect.  It had never occurred to him that she would think so highly of Folken, remember him for the brother he had become once again after long years as a traitor to Fanelia and as Van’s enemy.  He rarely went near the grave site after she’d left, too scared to let himself dwell in the pain of losing him again without her there to lift him out of his depression. “He would be happy to see us married,” he whispered finally.  He felt Hitomi start at his soft words followed by her small hand squeezing his.

“I have a feeling he will,” she responded softly with a small smile on her lips.  He couldn’t get her to say more about it and finally gave up. _Let her have her secrets for now,_ he thought.  They were getting close to Fanelia, he could feel it, and he wanted to get there long before daylight so they could sleep.  Tomorrow, along with the following days, would be a busy day and they both needed rest before then.

Finally they reached the mountain ridge that surrounded Fanelia’s capitol and they both paused.  The flickering of torchlight down below made it quite clear that the city was occupied again and Van felt a warmth in his heart to see that his country was thriving once more.  

“Oh Van, it’s beautiful,” Hitomi gasped.  The young king smirked and pulled her against his side so he could hold her as they gazed down at his palace and the city that surrounded it.  He had to admit that from this height, Fanelia was quite a sight to look upon. After several minutes of pointing out the larger landmarks, ones she recognized and some she didn’t, Van took his bride-to-be’s hand and helped her down the steep mountain path to the outskirts of the city.  They managed to make it to the gate of the stronghold without incident and then found themselves spotted by the guardsmen on duty.

Van gave a distinct sort of whistle and a few heads popped out over the wall.  “Identify yourselves,” someone shouted. All Van had to do was upturn his face and several men gasped and a few shouted orders to open the gate.  “The king has returned! Open the gates you fools. Welcome home, your majesty!” The creaking of the gate was tremendous, the man power behind such an undertaking more than Hitomi could fathom.  She was surprised when she didn’t see dozens of men on the other side of the huge doors, a series of pulleys catching her eye instead. “This must be your lovely bride,” the same guard said with a smile, having climbed down from his post.  With another round of creaks and groans, the gate was closed and more people approached to welcome their king home along with his betrothed. She could see the affection for Van in his people’s eyes, the admiration there. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she could see the same emotion floating in his mahogany depths.  He looked stiff and unyielding, but if one knew what to look for they would be able to see the love of a king for his country. Her own love for this man grew, knowing that he was a fair and strong king for his people through their reaction to his return.

“I have brought with me your future queen.  We will be married as planned within the next week,” he told the gathering crowd in a booming voice.  He felt Hitomi startle at his announcement but whether it was the volume or the words that made her jump, he couldn’t say.  He’d made it clear that they would marry almost right away, hadn’t he? Van still wasn’t very good with communication, he had to admit, and sometimes he just assumed people understood things the same way he did.  He’d have to talk to Hitomi about it later. _Or probably tomorrow,_ he thought with a sigh.  Already he could imagine all the council meetings he would be held up in while Hitomi was whisked off to be fitted for extravagant gowns and taught “proper” etiquette.  Van had never held an affinity for it, but it had been more or less beaten into his brain over years of tutoring and watching what was expected of him. Part of him wanted to command that they leave Hitomi be so they wouldn’t try to change her, but he knew that she was unaware of most of their customs and those at least she had to learn.  Hitomi was a strong woman; she wouldn’t let them bully her into becoming some fragile little flower. Van smiled to himself as he led his bride toward the castle. He was a warrior king and he needed a warrior queen. Now he had her. _Only the formalities to go through_ , he grumbled to himself, throwing a sheepish look at Hitomi when she glanced at him in concern.

Almost the moment he entered the palace he was pounced upon, though he handled the assault much better than in the past.  Merle had mostly just grown taller while he had grown into a strong young man and it was easier to catch the cat girl without stumbling backward under her weight.  “Lord Van!” she cried happily. He smiled softly at the young woman who had been like his sister for years, becoming his family when he had none left. “You were gone so long!” she gushed when he set her back on her feet.  Chuckling softly at her dramatics, Van grinned and took a step back, bringing Hitomi forward to greet the pink-haired girl. Hitomi smiled nervously at Merle whose eyes became wide with shock. Both women blinked at each other for a moment before Hitomi stuck her hand out to shake with Merle.  The cat girl obviously remembered the gesture from Hitomi’s last visit but all the girl from the Mystic Moon got in response was a sneer and a quiet growl. “What are you doing here?” she snapped. Van’s eyes widened and he frowned at the cat girl.

“Merle!” he whispered furiously.

“Why did you bring her back here, Lord Van?  I thought you were just going out to look for a bride for formality’s sake!” she hissed at him.  “You weren’t really supposed to bring anyone back and especially not her!” The Fanelian king was shocked.  He hadn’t anticipated such a heated response from the young woman he’d watched out for all these years. He’d thought the two of them were getting along better just before Hitomi left.  It seemed that the strawberry blond at his side was just as startled as he was by Merle’s actions. In a flurry of fur and fury, Merle turned and scampered out of the front hall. The couple stood in stunned and awkward silence for several moments.

Hitomi wasn’t sure what to do or say.  She knew why Merle had reacted the way she had.  It was obvious to anyone, aside from Van perhaps, that the young cat woman had always had a crush on the king.  It was only natural for her to feel betrayed that he had brought home another woman, especially the one woman she had felt so threatened by in the first place.  There had never been anyone else who had accepted Van so wholly before. In her mind, she was being replaced and pushed aside. Hitomi knew this because that’s exactly how she would have felt had it been her in Merle’s shoes.  “You’re going to have to talk to her, Van. She’s hurt and upset.” He glanced over at her and gave her a confused look. Hitomi sighed and smiled a little. He was a smart man, but very obviously male in that he didn’t understand women’s feelings at all.  “Show me where I get to sleep and I’ll explain,” she said with a small laugh.

“But Merle’s like my sister!” Van cried once Hitomi had settled onto the lounge chair at the end of her bed and had explained why the young cat woman was so upset by her arrival.  “I nearly raised her myself.” The young king was pacing in front of the fireplace, obviously distraught by the revelation. Hitomi gave him a tolerant smile and beckoned for him to come sit by her.  He paced a few more times before settling down at her side. “I never saw it,” he murmured.

“I’m not surprised.  It’s usually the person who is being crushed on that is the last to know.  She’s always loved you and, really, that’s all you should worry about. She’ll always love you, it just has to become a different kind of love.”  Van nodded but he still looked worried.

She understood his distress.  Hitomi couldn’t imagine having to tell someone you had cared for and taken care of for years that you couldn’t love them the way they wanted, that there was someone else.   _I never had to do that with Allen because he realized it before I could even say anything…_  

Hitomi sighed softly and took one of Van’s hands in both of hers.  “As long as you’re understanding of her feelings and explain the truth it will all work out for the best.”  He nodded but she could tell that her fiance was still upset and anxious about confronting Merle on this issue.  “You’re her best friend,” she whispered, leaning into his shoulder, “I’m sure she wants you to be happy, she just wished it was with her.”  He nodded faintly.

Suddenly he turned to her and pulled her close for a soft kiss.  Hitomi readily accepted his lips, kissing him just as softly in a reassuring manner.  He obviously needed it at the moment. A harsh breath through his nose was the only warning Hitomi got before their kiss changed.  His mouth was suddenly very insistent upon hers, drawing her closer and pressing his tongue to the seam of her lips. Allowing him to press her back onto the lounge chair, she raised a gentle hand to the side of his face.  

“Van,” she whispered in the small space he’d given her to breathe.  Her tone was enough to still his movement to kiss her again. He knew what she was thinking almost immediately and it helped his brain to clear.

Sighing roughly he rested his forehead against hers for a few moments, collecting himself so he could leave her room with a clear head and with his emotions under control.  “I love you,” he murmured, kissing the end of her nose as he pulled himself to his feet. She whispered it in return, walking him to the door and kissing his cheek before moving to close the door behind him.  The pair blushed when the two guards standing outside the door grinned. Van scowled at both of them, forcing the two men to wipe the smiles from their faces very quickly. Hitomi ducked back into her room in embarrassment and Van finally turned to leave.  With yet another sigh the young king made his way through the corridors to his room in contemplative silence. He was tired from the long day, worried about Merle and overwhelmingly anxious for the upcoming wedding. There was so much to think about and he was worried he wouldn’t get to sleep at all that night.  Dealing with his advisers without sleep was never a good idea and he didn’t fancy the headache he would have come the following afternoon. Licking his lips brought back the flavor of Hitomi’s kiss and he smiled. Maybe sleep wouldn’t be so hard to find after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitomi learns what is expected of her as the new queen and Van comes to see how much he appreciates his bride.

“I have to wear that?”

“Yes Milady,” the seamstress replied exasperatedly.  It was the fourth time the future queen had asked the same question and it was obvious the other woman’s nerves were beginning to fray.  “It’s simply to help the dress keep the proper shape. You’re much too thin for it to make much difference to your shape, Milady.” Hitomi didn’t appreciate the woman’s not so subtle reference to her somewhat smaller chest.  So she wasn’t as busty as most Fanelian women. That wasn’t her fault! They wanted to shove her into a corset in hopes of correcting that for her. Apparently it worked better than a wonder bra… go figure. Either way, Hitomi was not all that thrilled with the idea.  The thing looked uncomfortable and she was having trouble breathing just looking at it. “You won’t have to wear it for long, just a few hours, I promise,” the seamstress tried in a much more soothing manner. Finally Hitomi relented and allowed the woman to slide the clothing over her head and tie it closed.  It wasn’t as tight as she’d been expecting and she actually could breathe. And she grudgingly had to admit that it did wonders for her figure. “You’ll have plenty of room to grow into it once an heir or two is born,” the woman chuckled, patting Hitomi jovially on the back. The young woman froze and turned to look at the other who was now looking thoughtfully at the dresses she had made, trying to decide which one to work on first.

Needless to say Hitomi was speechless.  Heirs? As in children? Granted she’d planned that she and Van would someday have a family… she just hadn’t anticipated it to be expected of them so soon.  She and Van hadn’t even gotten to the point where intimacy of that caliber was a possibility. The wedding was in a couple days and they were strictly forbidden from seeing one another alone until after the wedding.  Which was another thing Hitomi was terrified to even think about. She was excited, obviously, but she was also afraid that anything and everything would go wrong. What if she said something wrong or did something embarrassing?  Van could be very understanding but she felt she'd never live it down if she screwed it all up!

Once her session with the seamstress was over, Hitomi made her way through the palace until she found her room once more.  She was getting better at finding it with practice though now she realized she would have to get used to finding Van's room since the two of them would be sharing the royal suite once they were married.  “Just one more thing to worry about,” she muttered to herself as she flopped on the wide bed. She wanted a nap... desperately. But given the nature of the palace's inhabitants and the fact that she was getting married in a few days meant she rarely had a moment to herself that wasn't allotted for sleeping.

A knock rang out in the hollow sounding room and Hitomi jumped at the sound.  “Come in,” she called tiredly, pulling herself into a sitting position so she at least looked alert.  A smile split her face when none other than her fiance walked in, dressed in his normal clothing. “Van!” she laughed, standing to hug him when he opened his arms for her and smiled slightly.  “I didn't think I'd get to see you today.”

Van nuzzled into Hitomi's hair for a moment, simply taking her in with all his faculties.  “I wasn't sure you would either. Apparently I'm much faster at organizing a royal wedding than I thought,” he replied with a grin.  Hitomi giggled. She couldn't imagine her future husband arranging all the floral plans or the food but he was more amazing than even she knew.  “I thought we could at least have lunch together. I heard you had to be with Maribelle all morning. She's a tough lady.”

Hitomi smiled nervously as Van took her hand to place on the crook of his elbow, leading her out of the room and down the long hall to the small informal dining room she knew Van tried to eat in as much as possible.  It was one of his favorite rooms in the palace and it was quickly becoming one of hers as well. The tall doors opened into a smallish room, floor to ceiling windows on the far side. A fireplace adorned one wall and a tall bookshelf the other.  An intimate table set for two sat in the middle of the room, a chaise lounge on either side. Van helped Hitomi into her seat before taking his own. While he served them both plates of small finger sandwiches and other light foods he told her about all the things he'd been doing since they'd seen each other almost two days before.  Hitomi listened intently while mulling over bringing up her anxiety from earlier. “Wait... Allen and Millerna are both coming?” she piped up when something Van had said finally caught her full attention. “Isn't she married by now?”

Van looked thoughtful for a second.  “Well yes, but Dryden is coming later and she certainly can't travel alone in her condition.  Allen agreed to escort her.”

“Her condition?  Is she sick?” Van frowned at her confused and concerned look until he realized she truly didn't understand what he meant.  He quietly gestured to his stomach in a crude pantomime of pregnancy and Hitomi's eyes widened. “Oh. I forgot you don't like to say those things outright.  When is she due?”

“Er...  The prince or princess is expected in a few months,” Van responded uncomfortably.  Hitomi quirked a half smile at him and realized she'd found the perfect opportunity to bring up her discussion with the seamstress that morning.  “What?”

“Are you going to be this weirded out when we have kids, Van?”  His eyes widened in surprise before he shook his head slightly to deny her accusation, though he still looked faintly frightened.  “Are you sure? Apparently your kingdom expects heirs pretty soon. The seamstress told me I might finally fit into that ridiculous corset once I've had a couple of children.”  At the further widening of his dark eyes Hitomi finally took pity on him and tried to make it a more normal sort of conversation. “I don't know that I'm ready for that yet. But I want you to talk to me about those sorts of things, Van.  The more we talk, the better we'll be able to understand one another and what we both want, right?” It took him a few moments but he eventually calmed enough to nod faintly and quirk a smile at her.

Kids?  As in children?  As in his and Hitomi's children?  Van's head was spinning more than a little.  In all of his planning and organizing, dreaming and scheming, he hadn't even let the idea of children enter his head.  Why would Hitomi want to have children with him?  _ Doesn't she know?  They would be monsters like me! _  Something must have shone on his face because the young woman across the table from him reached out her hand and gently touched his.  She didn't say anything, just gave him a questioning look. “I... There's a council meeting shortly,” he lied, “I shouldn't miss it.”  Hitomi's face changed from worried to startled to hurt faster than he could think, but he couldn't help the fact that he wasn't ready to tell her all his concerns just yet.

“Alright,” she said softly, pain evident even in her voice.  Van cringed.

“We'll talk again later, ok?” he soothed her, using the word he'd picked up from her.  Emerald green eyes brimmed slightly with tears but she nodded anyway, letting him kiss her on the cheek and leave without saying a word.  The food remained for the most part untouched on the table.

The cool night air didn't seem to help his mood as he'd hoped.  He'd hurt her again. Just after making it clear that he could tell her anything, he shut her out and walked out in the middle of the only bit of time they had to spend together that day.  “I'm such an idiot.” Van wasn't sure how he was going to make it up to her but he knew he had to. She deserved an apology at the very least. A shame he wasn't better at giving them... Hitomi's eyes had haunted him the rest of the day, tears threatening to spill from their deep soulful depths as he lied to her and left her alone in the sitting room.

Up on the roof was his refuge, the one place almost no one could or would follow him.  Had Merle been around she probably would have tried, but he would have scolded her down before she got halfway.  Speaking of the cat-girl, he was still concerned. He hadn't seen her since the night they arrived and she'd blown up at him.  How was he supposed to talk to her if she wasn't going to let him find her? Just one more problem he wasn't prepared to face.

Van knew the answer to the problem with Hitomi was to talk to her and explain his fears.  She had always been more understanding than anyone else and more accepting than he ever expected.  His beautiful wife-to-be never failed to amaze him with her forgiving and loving nature, her genuine concern and caring for others.  A _ nd she's going to marry me, _ he thought with a faint smile. “I'm so lucky,” Van muttered to himself as he stared out at the low-hanging moon.  The night was crisp and clear, if not a little cool, and Van finally realized his mind was in much the same state. He needed to talk to Hitomi.  He had to give her the truth and one last chance to back out of this.

The balcony was a slow float down from his roof perch and Van was glad to find the doors unlocked.  A faint light, likely from the fireplace, flickered behind the curtains. Swinging the doors open slowly the dark man took a few steps into the room, glancing around as he did so.  Hitomi sat on the edge of her bed, staring at him with slightly wide eyes. “Van... Wh-What are you doing here?” At first glance he hadn't noticed, but with a better look he could see she was in her nightgown, a light sheet pulled up to cover herself.  She looked modest, shy, a little frightened and oh so very tempting. Her hair was slightly tousled, making it obvious that she'd been in bed until he startled her. “Van, is something wrong? Your...” She didn't say it aloud, but he knew she was confused by his appearance.  

Seemingly losing her uncertainty Hitomi stood and scurried across the room to gently touch his chest.  The touch was light but it seemed to ignite something inside him that he hadn't entirely anticipated when he'd planned this impromptu discussion.  “Everything's fine, Hitomi.” He wanted to say more but her soft touch, wide green eyes and noticeable lack of covering was distracting him from what he'd originally meant to tell her.  “I just... I needed to see you.” Her mouth twisted up in a little smile.

Both were distracted by the white feather that floated down between them.  “I missed seeing your wings,” Hitomi confessed in a soft voice, her fingertips brushing like a whisper down the rounded ridge of one wing as it curved around his shoulder.  There was a tiny smile on her lips, the look she was giving him gentle yet very tantalizing. “Are you sure nothing is wrong?” she asked again. The look on his face must have changed or she probably wouldn't have asked.

“I wanted to...  About this afternoon,” he began, his face contorting slightly as he tried to think of the right words to say.  Hitomi's look of concern faded and her eyes lowered to the floor. Van took a deep breath and tried to apologize smoothly.  “I'm sorry. I... We finally got to be together and I...” Which of course didn't work out the way he would have liked. Hitomi tossed her hair from her eyes a little, still not looking at him.

“It's ok.  I understand.  You're busy.” Van shook his head, taking Hitomi's hands in his own.

“That's just it.  I wasn't. I was... uncomfortable.  You started talking about...” Van dropped his hands helplessly, staring at his bride in hopes that she might understand his dilemma without him having to put it into words.  Even with his earlier determination he was nervous about discussing the idea of them having children, draconian blood or not. Hitomi giving him a confused look made it clear she wasn't sure what he meant.  “About, well, children. And with these...” Van gently spread his wings enough to make his point before tucking them against his back.

Hitomi stared at him for several moments, her eyes slightly wide but not portraying any one emotion clearly.  “Van? I-is that what you're worried about? That our children will be like you?” The young king wasn't sure what to say and so just shrugged, a very large gesture with wide white wings on his back.  “Why would that worry you?” At her question he gave her a look that questioned her sanity. “You know your heritage doesn't bother me. Our children will be a part of both of us,” she told him, “no matter what happens, they'll be ours and we'll be together.  That's all that matters.” Hitomi's arms came up and around his neck, pulling him down into a hug. The Fanelian king sighed out through his nose and held her close. No one could make him feel so at home like Hitomi could. How had he survived for so long without her?

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair, placing a kiss there as she continued to hold onto him.  Hitomi smiled and squeezed him a little tighter in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved the images of Van's wings and his dive to save Hitomi. There are so many artists out there who portray this pair with his wings out and I love them all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat tails and wedding bells. We find out where Merle's been and she learns a few things about herself and her feelings. Van and Hitomi tie the knot!

 

“How can he just let her walk back into his life like that?”  The young cat woman was obviously upset and the young man at her side tried not to laugh at the way her tail kept twitching behind her against his thigh.  Merle had come to him in a near fit of tears a few nights before and, not sure what else to do to calm her, he'd let her stay in his arms all night. The pair had cultivated a good friendship the last few years, so it made sense for her to come to him, but that didn't mean Dimitri had anticipated her very loud and abrupt arrival through his window.  While he enjoyed having her with him it hurt him to know she was so upset over the Fanelian royal's upcoming wedding. Merle had known the woman before and it seemed to him, having had to learn to decipher her backhanded compliments and exaggerated emotional injuries some time ago, that this woman loved the king a great deal. Despite her anger Merle admired and cared for this Hitomi as well.  What Merle couldn't seem to accept was that her beloved Lord Van loved this woman he had brought back from the Mystic Moon. That left no room for her in his heart in that capacity and Merle wasn’t coping well.

Dimitri frowned down at his hands before turning his eyes back up to the pink-haired girl in front of him.  She was kind, brave and high-spirited. He loved her. There was no other explanation for the way he felt about her.  But she had long since confused her feelings for the king with those of romantic love and couldn't seem to see that the one person who was always there for her, was the one waiting for her to see him.  “He went to find her, Merle. You told me that. So he wanted her to come back.” Merle glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed angrily.

“That's...  I...” With a sigh and a huff she stood and paced along the large stones that lined the parapet.  “Why couldn't things just stay the way they were?”

“Because then nothing would ever change and we would get bored,” the raven-haired man joked.  Merle turned her big eyes on him and growled for good measure. “What? It's true. You of all people should know that.  You can't stand sitting still for long let alone let the whole world stay exactly the same forever.” At her growl of mild irritation Dimitri prepared himself for the inevitable.  The lanky cat girl threw herself at him and the two tussled for dominance for a few moments. She kept her claws in so he knew she wasn't actually mad at him but he still struggled to keep from hurting her.  She was more agile but he was still stronger. After a few rolls he had her pinned beneath him, both of them panting for breath.

“Dimitri,” she grumbled before looking up into his face.  The young cat woman had never before seen the look in his eyes that she did in that moment.  It was unexpected and she couldn't understand why he would stare down at her the way he was right then.  His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Merle found herself doing the same without realizing it. “Dimitri I...”  He hushed her softly, lowering his head as if to kiss her. The pink-haired girl held her breath. Whether it was in anticipation or simply shock, she wasn't sure.  “Dimitri,” she whispered just as his mouth was about to touch her own. 

As he closed his eyes she thought he might continue.  When he didn't, backing away a tiny bit, Merle couldn’t decide if she was disappointed or relieved.  “I apologize, Merle,” he finally said, pulling himself stiffly to his feet and leaving her sitting on the walkway alone.

Never in her life had someone reacted to her in that way and Merle couldn't remember a time she had ever even thought of Lord Van in the way that Dimitri had just made her feel.  Now that the moment was over she found she  _ was _ disappointed that he hadn't kissed her.  “But what about...?” She could barely think about her king and the fact that she had just betrayed him in her heart.   _ But he's going to marry Hitomi, _ a voice that reminded her too much of her now absent friend's.  Had Dimitri felt that way for her all along and she just hadn't noticed?

Unsure of how to handle the situation, Merle remained on the fortress wall until the sun set, hoping he might come back to find her.  When her friend still hadn't shown up, the guard had changed, and it began to get chilly, she finally ventured inside. The walls echoed her steps as she walked like they always did but Merle found the sound more eerie than usual.  Wrapping her arms around her torso, she finally found herself in front of Dimitri's door. Tapping lightly before entering, Merle was glad to find it open. “Merle,” he greeted her without turning around.

“You never came back up.”

“I thought you would have left.”  She frowned at the back of his head, not liking his dead tone nor the way he wouldn't turn to face her.

“That's silly.”  He shrugged but said nothing in response.  “Dimitri, about...”

“Let's just forget it.  I'm sorry,” he interrupted.

Merle wasn't about to let it drop however.  She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Being the stubborn feline girl that she was, she wasn't going to let her friend walk away from this situation without some kind of explanation.  “Stop apologizing! What happened up there was not an accident and it wasn't wrong,” she snapped as her tail twitched angrily behind her. Dimitri finally turned to stare at her, his dark hair hanging haphazardly in his eyes.  Their light blue depths stared up at her, unsure as to the reason for her outburst. Merle stared back and hated that he couldn't see the expression on her face. Sighing in defeat she stepped over to where he was sitting on his bed, gently settling herself next to him.  He turned his body toward her, waiting for her to continue. “Have you always felt this way?” she finally asked in a whisper.

Dimitri frowned slightly but didn't deny or confirm her question immediately.  “Does it matter?” She replied that it did to her and so he nodded. “Yes. But you care so much about his highness that...”  In a fit of anger, the dark-haired man stood, walking to the fireplace and leaning against the mantel. Flexing his hands to keep from throwing or knocking something over, Dimitri tried to feel the calming warmth of the still burning embers on his face.  Nothing helped, nothing curbed his embarrassment nor stemmed his anger. “I knew you could never feel for me as you do for him and yet I...”

“It's alright,” she murmured, startling him when he felt her hand upon his back.  “Why didn't you say something before? I wouldn't have gone on about Lord Van like I do.  I'm so sorry Dimitri.”

“Don't you dare pity me!” he snarled at her, shrugging his shoulder away from her hand.

Surprised, Merle stepped back.  “Pity you? Absolutely not. I'm sorry I didn't know.  That I was so oblivious all this time. That's all. I don't pity you,” she replied.  Tugging his shoulders until he faced her the young cat girl stared into his face. “I love you.  Maybe not that way... yet. But I do care about you a lot and I don't like that you've been hurting all this time.”  At her words Dimitri felt a small sense of hope. Perhaps, now that she knew, she could come to love him as much as she loved their king, perhaps more.

“I understand,” he murmured.  He didn't see the bright smile Merle shined his way but he certainly felt it in the hug she gave him.  Maybe he couldn't have her the way he wanted right now, but in time he could convince her that life with him wouldn't be so bad.  As she continued to hug him he doubted it would take too much convincing.

 

The day had arrived and he could hardly believe it was finally happening.  Hitomi would be his wife today, as well as the woman who would stand at his side as queen.  Part of him was so nervous he couldn't move himself from bed quite yet. The other part was too excited to stay still and so the last surviving Fanel crawled out from under his rumpled sheets and went about his morning rituals.  The king made sure to clean himself thoroughly and dabbed himself with a little cologne someone had given him as a gift earlier that year. He wasn't usually keen on the extra scent but he felt it appropriate for such a big and austere occasion.  

Van was just getting into his trousers when he heard a light tapping at his window.  Frowning at the interruption and slightly concerned by the fact that very few people would be on his balcony without him knowing it, he threw on his undershirt and stepped to the drapes.  Merle was one of the only faces he would have expected to see, but still the last. He hadn't seen her since she disappeared into the night a week ago and, despite his worry, he hadn't had the time to go look for her himself.  “Merle,” he greeted her with some surprise, opening the doors for her. She was dressed in one of her finest gowns but he noticed she was carrying her shoes. He smiled to himself. At least some things were still the same.

She watched him look her over a little sheepishly.  She probably shouldn't have climbed down from the roof in her dress but she just had to talk to Van before the ceremony and there wasn't much time.  “I'm sorry,” she whispered, quickly rushing into her explanation before the king could interrupt her. “I was surprised and jealous. But I know that I behaved poorly and I'm going to apologize to Hitomi next.  I just...”

“I know Merle.  It's ok.” At his use of Hitomi's word she tilted her head slightly.  “I mean it's alright. I understand. I never told you, but I saw Allen kiss Hitomi once.  It was the only time but I didn't know that and I was so angry. I said some awful things to Hitomi that I didn't mean.  I was a horrible bastard to Allen even though I know now it wasn't either one of their faults.” Merle listened in silent awe as Van shared something he had only discussed once with his bride.  “But I realized that no matter what happened with Hitomi and Allen, I love her and even if it had turned out that she didn't love me, I would have still cared for her. I hope that it can be that way for us.”  

She smiled and the king couldn't help his sigh of relief.  “I do care about you. I always will. You are my best and longest friend, Lord Van.”  The two embraced briefly. “I wish you the best today, I really do. You deserve to be happy.”  Van blushed faintly, smiling and tucking Merle back in for a short hug.

“I have to finish getting dressed, but don't think you've gotten out of telling me where you've been for a week,” he told her with mock sternness.  With a catlike grin and a flip of her hair, Merle scooted out the doors and out onto the balcony. “Merle!” She popped back through the doors. “Do me a favor?”  She nodded and took the small package he gave her. “You know where to take it?” All Van heard was the sound of her laughter fading as she no doubt scampered onto the roof.  The young Fanel had no choice but to let her go and finish getting himself ready, hoping she would make it in time. The ceremony would begin shortly and being the king and all, it couldn't begin without him.

Halfway around the palace a flustered and still sleepy Hitomi was being dressed in her wedding gown.  It was beautiful, she was sure, at least she would be sure when her eyes weren't quite so bleary with sleep.  “Remind me why this has to be so early.” A yawn muffled the last few words, but considering her complaints for the last half hour had been similar, everyone in the room could guess what she was asking.

“To greet the new day with the union of the King and your ladyship,” someone behind a fold of skirt told her in a voice slightly muffled with pins.  There was apparently some last minute tweaking to be done to the dress, thus waking Hitomi at somewhere near midnight – an exaggeration her sleepy mind insisted was quite accurate – had been necessary to put on the finishing touches.  The handmaids were trying to bustle around the seamstress and make sure Hitomi ate something to go with the very large cup of the Gaean equivalent to coffee she had demanded within five minutes of realizing they were serious about waking her.  “The ceremony won't be as long as you think,” the seamstress reassured her in a whisper, “King Van is notorious for shortening such things and I should think he will be far too excited to let it drag on too long.” Hitomi blushed at the sly implication in her voice but nodded.

Another half hour or so and she was as ready as she could hope for.  Her hair was done strategically for perfect crown placement, her skin had all been rubbed clean and smoothed with something akin to thick lotion, her dress fit her perfectly and the slippers they'd placed on her feet could do with a little more padding but were delicate and not constricting.  Hitomi looked in the mirror and could not help but smile. She looked like a queen. At least she thought she did. “One last thing milady,” a female voice murmured. Hitomi frowned until a very familiar gold chain was dropped against her throat and the comfortable feel of a small but strangely weighty pendant lay just between her breasts.  Her confused look did not go unnoticed. “His majesty wanted you to have it during the ceremony but since he is not allowed to see you until you arrive...” she trailed off with a shrug. Hitomi turned and embraced the young woman immediately.

“I've missed you.”

Merle smiled and hugged her old friend back.  “And I you. I'm so sorry for how I acted, Hitomi.  You know I always...” she laughed, “Well I'm very happy for you both anyway and I am proud to be able to give you that this morning.  I'll walk you to the temple?” she offered. Hitomi had to keep the tears from her eyes. Merle had grown up considerably and had turned into a beautiful young lady in the time she'd been gone.   With a nod Hitomi fell into step beside Merle with a few straggling handmaids following behind wanting to see their lady on her way before they scurried off to bed for a few more hours' sleep.  The festival would begin later that afternoon to celebrate and bless the new royal couple. 

“They'll likely not make it to the beginning dance,” one handmaiden whispered.  The other two hushed her but waited until the two ladies had gone around the next corner to see what else she had to say.  “Rumor has it King Van's parents missed the entire festival, locked up in their rooms as they were!” 

"No wonder Lord Folken, rest his soul, was born not long after!" All three girls giggled and took off to their quarters, still laughing, when the seamstress shooed them away.

The ceremony was nearly a blur for both of them.  Hitomi found herself responding almost automatically to the questions asked of her.  Van's eyes were just so captivating, deep with nervous excitement and emotion. She could read him like a book.  His dark mahogany eyes whispered love to her, reassuring her and asking for it in return. Happily she spoke her vows to him, crying as he did the same to her.  With the wedding part of the proceedings over, that left the crowning. Hitomi was almost more nervous for that part. There was far more to remember and the impending weight of becoming a queen, a real honest to goodness queen, nearly pressed her heart into her stomach.  “I present to you your wife Lord Van, do you crown her your queen to rule at your side?” the Head Minister, the leader of the council, questioned in a stately voice. Van nodded before voicing his answer, taking the delicate crown from the box the Head Minister held. Turning to Hitomi he smiled faintly before placing the circlet of precious metal and stones on her perfectly done hair.

“I crown you Queen, to stand by my side through any hardship, but most importantly, to see Fanelia rise and prosper in the years to come.  Rise Hitomi.” Van's heart fluttered in his chest as she rose slowly, the weight of her gown slowing her ascent, facing him with a bright smile.  He gripped her hands for a moment then turned them both to face those gathered. “We stand united as the King and Queen of Fanelia.” There was quiet applause and a few cheers which were quickly hushed by someone.  Van couldn't help but smile. Fanelian royal ceremonies were usually treated with much respect and were meant to be held with complete silence from any witnesses. But obviously he didn't mind. Millerna apparently couldn't contain herself and Dryden wasn't much better, whistling at the pair when they passed out of the temple.  Allen tipped his head to them and Chid had been the first one shushed by his aunt when he started clapping enthusiastically. He was older now but still held the enthusiasm of a child. The royal couple was warmed by the presence of their friends.

Hitomi had a hard time keeping up with her new husband as he led her through the palace.  He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her and she was becoming more and more baffled. She had never been in this part of the palace and could hardly picture where they might be in the grand building.  “Van, where are you taking me?” she begged again to know. His response, as it had been the last three times, was only a smile and a gentle tug on her hand to keep her moving. The hallways all seemed the same to her but Van apparently had no problem keeping them straight.  “Van...”

“Here we are,” he interrupted her, slowing them to a stop in front of a pair of huge doors.  They looked like they were thick solid wood, stained dark and engraved with scenes of the countryside.  Hitomi was curious if they led outside, surely such large doors wouldn't open into a room. As Van let go of her hand to open them Hitomi found herself corrected very quickly.  They did, in fact, open into a very large room, almost a banquet hall in itself. However it was decorated like a parlor, cushy chairs, a sofa and a lounge all surrounding a low wide table.  “The sitting room,” Van introduced. Hitomi realized as her husband brought her more fully into the room that it was not only the sitting room the doors hid from the rest of the palace but also a series of other rooms.  “The breakfast room is through here. This room is empty now but I'm sure we'll figure out something...” Hitomi knew what it was designed to be but, with their recent discussion of heirs having not gone the best, decided not to say so.  

Van led her to a similar set of doors to the first though much smaller.  He allowed her to open them herself and stood back as she took in her surroundings.  The royal chambers had stood empty for a long time. His parents having been dead many years, Van had never felt comfortable using them until now.  His own room in the palace had been quite a ways from this wing simply to keep it out of his sight. Now he and Hitomi would occupy them again, the king and queen.  She seemed awed by the size of the rooms, the thought that had gone into decorating them obvious. The ceilings were high but the rooms still seemed cozy. His mother had found it important to make her family feel at home there since it was the only place in the palace that they could truly escape to and just be a family.  His father had made the ceilings so high in hopes of keeping his draconian wife from feeling cooped up. Van recalled a little sadly when he'd been given his own room outside of this wing.

He'd been at odds with himself at the time, old enough to want his own space but young enough to feel like his parents were casting him out.  Folken had been given his own room several years before and so Van knew he was overreacting. Leaving the royal nursery itself – not so much a nursery since he'd grown up – had been nowhere near as hard as knowing his parents would not be just a room over.  Being the hard-headed boy he was, he'd managed. Van only wished none of them had ever left, somehow thinking that had caused the rift between his father and brother and then eventually the death of his parents in succession.

“Van, it's beautiful!”  Hitomi's voice shook Van from his brooding thoughts and he smiled softly at her back.  She was floating around the room, picking up the set of toiletries he'd had made for her.  The young king approached her and took hold of her shoulders, turning her so she could see him.  Her smile widened but he noticed the soft blush on her nose and cheeks. “Van...” she breathed.

Her skin felt flushed.  Hitomi wasn't sure if it was from the excitement of seeing the new room, the heavy dress, their swift walk across the palace or perhaps Van's very presence.  Whatever it was causing it didn't really matter, only that it was making her a little lightheaded did. Van stood in front of her, his mahogany gaze focused only on her.  “Hitomi, are you alright?” her new husband asked in concern, noting the slightly dazed look in her eyes. She shook her head to dismiss his concern, which turned out to be a very bad idea.  Swooning as her vision spun, Hitomi reached for Van. She was extremely glad to feel his strong arms around her, leading her to sit on the edge of the very large bed she'd been admiring previously.  After much debate, mostly on Hitomi's side, they agreed that taking off the hot and heavy gown was the best way to solve the problem. Van even brought her a simple robe to put on over her slip before he helped her undo the ties of the corset she'd so loathed before.  “There.”

“Thank you, I feel much better.”  Van nodded his relief, still watching her carefully.  It was no wonder she'd nearly fainted. Hitomi had been awoken long before he, had barely eaten a thing, had a very strong cup of kava and had been forced to stand through the majority of that morning's proceedings.  It was a wonder she hadn't actually fainted earlier. Given this, he quickly went to the hall outside their room to flag down the nearest guard.

Food was to be brought to their room immediately as well as the queen's belongings from her room.  Van glared then nodded curtly to the guard who hadn't quite had the control, or common sense, to not grin at his king in masculine camaraderie.  Van closed the door behind him and shook his head, grinning a little to himself. He wasn't stupid, he knew what his entire kingdom expected he and Hitomi were doing right now.  Not that he intended to tell her that. She'd blush from her toes all the way up and would likely lock herself in the bath.

When he entered their room, he found her sitting under the smaller of the windows, looking out from the seat on the main courtyard of the castle.  There were carts selling food, trinkets and souvenirs. Dancers and other performers littered the open space, a puppet theater set up in one corner.

“It's so cool,” she gushed to him when he came to sit beside her.  He wrinkled his nose at the phrase, unsure what it meant. She laughed when he asked her if she was chilled now.  “Sorry. I mean it's really amazing. I guess I'll have to remember my weird Earth stuff doesn't make sense here,” she said, waving her hand vaguely.  Van smiled at her to show he wasn't offended by any means. The two sat, simply holding hands and pointing out the festivities to one another like excited children until the bell was rung to announce the arrival of their meal.  “Oh good. I'm hungry!”

“I thought you might be.  Stay here. I had them bring the rest of your things up so you could change.  I'll have them put the food in the breakfast room.” Hitomi nodded, her smiling face glowing up at her husband.  He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and found himself drawn in very quickly.

“Ahem...”  The two split apart as Hitomi's maid came in with her things.  Van rolled his eyes and left the room so she could be fussed over and he could see what the kitchen had whipped up for them.  He hadn't really eaten much either and found his stomach rumbling as he followed his nose.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wedding festivities. A little deeper look into Merle and Dimitri's friendship. Millerna is a happy mama hen.
> 
> Warning: Lemon (but pretty tame) and fluff. Lotsa fluff.

 

The festivities surrounded them on all sides.  Dancers, jugglers, fortune tellers, food vendors and people hawking their wares.  Makeshift tents and stalls had been thrown up everywhere for people to sell from and to hide from the afternoon's bright sunlight.  Merle held tightly to the arm of her companion, convincing herself it was more for his benefit than her own. “Are you sure you're alright?” she asked again.  He rolled his eyes at her and they pushed through the small crowd they'd gotten stuck behind. The first dance was going to begin soon and, while many doubted the truth of the rumors, it was being whispered that the king and his new queen were actually going to make it for the dance.  Merle knew the two of them would prefer to wait until they weren't being watched quite so closely.

She had stayed in the back of the ceremony, watching the two declare themselves faithful and in love to each other and Fanelia.  Even she hadn't been able to refrain from releasing a few tears in joy for them. After all her lord had been through, he deserved to be happy with the woman he loved... even if it wasn't her like she had once hoped it would be.  The young woman sighed. “Come on then. Don't tell me you're sad in the midst of all this!” Dimitri teased her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, shaking her head and smiling a little.

“No, not sad.  Wistful perhaps.”  She couldn't say wistful for what exactly, just that she felt she was missing out on something.

“Ah.  The dancing will begin soon.  I'm sure Lord Van won't be able to turn you down if you ask him,” he said in a tone that he clearly meant to reassure her with.  Merle laughed aloud at the very idea.

She was finally able to smother her giggles.  “Van, dance? He doesn't dance.” Dimitri raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.  “Besides, you're assuming he and Hitomi will make it down here at all,” she finished in a whisper near his ear.  He grinned, despite himself, and pulled her toward the designated dance floor. It was nothing more than an area of the courtyard completely swept clean with a corner sectioned off for the musicians.  They were just setting up and Merle called out the instruments she was familiar with. It was a sizable band, called in just for the occasion.

“Ah Merle my dear!  How are you? It's been so long.”  The young woman spun around, grinning.  “Lovely as ever I see.” She blushed, greeting the tall man and his lovely wife.  Millerna was round and glowing. Merle was surprised to see her out and away from home in her condition, but she had studied medicine for a long time, maybe she knew it was safe.  Dryden had his hair pulled back, his glasses sitting on the end of his nose like always. The couple looked very happy.

A soft sound behind her made her jump and she quickly apologized to her companion.  “Oh, how silly of me. Millerna, Dryden, this is Dimitri Kayakova, a good friend of mine.”  He took a step closer, putting out his hand to shake with Dryden. The old merchant took the hand and shook it firmly.  Dimitri smiled and bowed in Millerna's direction.

“A pleasure.  Merle has mentioned you before.”

“All good things I hope,” Millerna chuckled.  

Merle blushed and smiled.  “Of course. I'm so glad to see you both!”  The group moved back toward the edge of the dance floor.  Millerna pulled Merle off to the side. “I really should stay...”

“Nonsense, they can talk about whatever it is men talk about.  He's very handsome Merle, why didn't you mention him before?”

“I... uh...  He has very good hearing you know,” she whispered.  Millerna frowned slightly, confused, but dutifully lowered her voice.  “I've only known him a few years.”

“Well he's obviously smitten with you.  Has he tried to propose yet?”

Merle spluttered.  Propose? To her? Why on earth would Dimitri do that?  “No, of course not! He's just.. we're just... He's a lord's son!”

“And?  Are you not a lady yourself as part of Van's family?”  Merle frowned, glancing over at her friend. He and Dryden were indeed talking, quite comfortably it seemed.  She was so focused on what Millerna was trying to get her to admit that she couldn't hear what they were saying. “Well I think you should pay a little closer attention my dear.”

She supposed Millerna might be right, Dimitri had tried to kiss her that one time... or at least she thought he had.  His embarrassment afterward certainly implied that had been the case. “I don't know Millerna.”

Millerna smiled, laughing a little.  “It's alright dear, you'll see it when you're ready.”  She patted her stomach jovially. “Then you can get fat like me,” she said with a laugh.  Merle grimaced, then smiled at her friend.

“You're awfully far along.  Aren't you supposed to be in bed?”  

Millerna waved away her concern.  “Nonsense! You sound like Dryden.  He was worried too. I still have a over two months before the baby's due.  No reason to coop myself up in the house for months when I'm perfectly capable of walking around on my own.”  Merle had to admit her reasoning made some sense. If she were in that condition and she had to be locked up in her room for months on end, she'd go crazy.  If Millerna felt well enough to go out, then it was her choice. Though, Merle caught the sound of a few comments. It wasn't common to see women, especially high class women, out of the house in such a state.  Merle shook her head. Millerna liked to walk the line and there weren't many who could dissuade her. “Plus, I wasn't about to miss Van's wedding and seeing Hitomi again!”

“Yes, it is nice to see her, isn't it?”  Merle finally allowed herself to really admit that she had missed her friend.  They had been like sisters, squabbling and taking care of one another. She hadn't really realized how much she'd missed their relationship.

A hushed murmur caught her attention and the two women made their way back toward their male companions.  “What's going on?” Millerna asked.

“Van and Hitomi are coming out.  They're starting off the first dance,” Dryden whispered.  The two women struggled to see over the heads in front of them, pushing in front of Dimitri and Dryden.  The new royal couple were indeed entering the dance floor. Van had on a slightly more formal version of his usual tan breeches, a golden stripe zipping down each side.  A red dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, covered his top half. He looked regal and comfortable with his blushing new wife. Hitomi wore an ankle length casual red gown to match her husband.  The cut was flattering but not too revealing, her shoulders and neck bare. The pair held hands as Van cleared his throat.

“We would like to thank all of you for being here to celebrate our nuptials.  Your new queen, Hitomi, and myself are very proud to continue the De Fanel line, caring for and leading this country into better times."  He paused, clearing his throat and standing up a little taller. "The people of Fanelia have struggled, but we have rebuilt and all your hard work is rewarded, knowing our homeland is once again beautiful and prosperous.  Thank you all.” A cheer went up at the end of Van's speech. Many were impressed. Their king had always been quiet and reserved, a bit moody, but determined and kind. This put him in an even better light. A whisper went through the crowd that the new queen was clearly already doing their lonely king some good.

Music started, the band having taken their cue from the king to begin.  He took his wife and the two danced to the gentle tune. Everyone watched for a few moments before some grabbed partners and joined in.  When that song finished, a livelier one took its place and the royal couple opened up the floor to everyone. They stepped off to the side, taking their seats at the makeshift thrones set up just for the festivities.  They looked happily exhausted.

Merle smiled at the two, taking hold of her companion's hand.  “Come on. I want you to meet Lord Van.” Dimitri gave his friend a nervous look but followed her anyway.  Dryden and Millerna followed behind, hoping to get a chance to see the newlyweds as well. “Lord Van!” Merle cried out, reaching up a hand to catch his attention.  At a wave from the king the guards standing near the thrones let them all through.

“Are you enjoying yourselves?” Van asked, a comfortable smile on his lips.  He looked happier than Merle could ever remember seeing him. She nodded emphatically, smiling at Hitomi as well.  "Good." Van paused, giving his long-time feline companion a once over before looking at the man standing somewhat rigidly beside her.  Van wouldn't be the kind of man and the kind of king he was if he weren't observant. He recognized the young man as the son of one of the kingdom's lords, Dimitri if he wasn't mistaken.  He caught the young man off guard by standing, approaching him and taking his hand in his own to shake heartily. "Lord Kayakova's son. How is your father?"

Dimitri, clearly startled by the king's easy manner with him and the fact that he knew him on sight made him remain silent for several moments, unsure of what to say in response.  "I... uh. He is well, though he is not getting around as well as he used to. He wished for me to convey his congratulations," he stuttered, slowly regaining his composure. "My brother Alexei is here somewhere as well."

Van smiled.  "I see, he is your eldest brother, is he not?  We are glad to have two members of your family here today."  Dimitri bowed slightly to both rulers and stepped back, stunned by the encounter.  "Dryden, you old dog. How was the trip?" The young king went on to greet his old friends, awkwardly bowing over Millerna's hand only be be pulled into a hug as she told him how proud she was of him.  She went on to gather the new queen into a hug, tears coming to her eyes as she greeted her friend whom she hadn't seen in so long. The two women complimented each other's clothing while Hitomi gushed about how well Millerna looked, and asking her about her condition in a way that made almost everyone except Millerna uncomfortable.  The mother-to-be seemed more than pleased to have someone else who wasn't afraid to talk about what was happening to her and didn't refer to her as though she might be possessed or ill.

Merle watched Dimitri as he listened in on her friends.  There was still an awed look about his face, as though he didn't quite believe he was standing where he was, but there was also a comfortable glow about him as well.  She could tell already that he liked them very much and she was glad. "Lord Van seems to know you. Have you met before?" she asked quietly, distracting him from listening.  He looked toward her, a slight frown on his face.

He was sure he'd told Merle that he and his highness had never been in the same room let alone met face to face, but maybe he hadn't.  "No. This is the first time. I was surprised he recognized me. Though I suppose it really wasn't that difficult." He turned his head in the direction of the band when they hit a slightly sour note, his nose wrinkling in distaste.  He felt Merle's hand on his arm, conveying some emotion to him that he didn't want to acknowledge. "I should probably get home..."

Merle frowned fiercely, easily recognizing the self-pity in his posture.  She wasn't having it, not today! Grabbing onto his arm more firmly, she pulled him between the guards and onto the dance floor.  By the time he reacted, trying to pull backward from her hold, she already had them in the mix of dancers. "If you don't want anyone's pity, why do you pity yourself?" she whispered in his ear as she forced him to hold her close.  He did so with a wild look in his gaze, gulping while trying desperately not to move too much for fear of knocking into someone.

"Merle!  This isn't funny," he hissed.

"And I'm not joking."  Taken aback by her fierce answer, he said nothing.  He couldn't figure out a way to dislodge himself from her without making one or the both of them look like a fool.  "Why do you fight so hard to push away someone who cares, telling them not to feel anything for you? I can't help what I feel.  I do care, and it is not pity!" Merle's hiss was far more convincing, making Dimitri take a step back in surprise. She had always been feisty, there was no doubt of that, but he had never had her frustration directed so entirely at him.  He didn't quite know how to deal with it. "Stop acting like a sullen child."

He reacted to that, frowning deeply and stiffening his form.  "I am not acting like a child! I have every right to be angry."

"Do you?  Why is that?"  Merle's tone was snappish, making it clear to the lord's son that she thought he had no reason whatsoever to be upset and that as soon as he stated otherwise she would have several reasons why.  She beat him to the punch. "You have your father, your siblings, your health..."

"My health?  My poor health is what lost me my sight in the first place, Merle!"

"You're healthy now," she retorted.  "Hardly anyone knows you're blind as it is."  Dimitri scowled, pulling himself away from her roughly and pushing his way through the crowded floor, not caring what anyone thought.  He had to get away from the anger he was feeling, the frustration that plagued him every day. Merle had a bad habit of bringing those feelings to the front of his mind at certain moments, while at others she made him forget completely.  Despite not being able to see the people around him, he made his way away from the dance floor, breaking free of the crowds after several minutes of pushing and being pushed. 

His anger boiling over, Dimitri kept walking forward, no idea where he was going or how he was going to get there without anyone to guide him.  When he heard no one else near enough to matter and he felt the wide cobblestones of the entrance courtyard under his feet, he collapsed to his knees, beating his fists into the ground.  Why had he been afflicted this way? Why had he even survived the fever when it killed his mother and left him blinded? 

"Stop that," came a soft voice behind him as gentle hands gripped his own, keeping him from assaulting the innocent ground anymore.  He easily recognized the voice and the touch, but didn't want to admit to his childish reaction to his fury. "I shouldn't have forced you to come with me.  I'll take you home."

"No!" he whispered, pulling away from her hold.  "Stop treating me like an invalid."

Her glare was a physical feeling, a tingle along his skin.  "I am not the one who is acting like you are an invalid. I have never treated you any differently.  How dare you imply otherwise," she growled. Dimitri tried to think of a time when she had acted as though she pitied him, thought of him as a lesser person, but nothing came to mind.  He wanted to stay angry, to stay angry at her, but with no valid reason...

"I am sorry, Merle.  I-I have been thinking of myself differently for so long now that I assumed..."

"Hitomi once told me something, a saying from her world.  To assume is to make an ass of you and me." The joke was slightly lost on the young man from Gaea, but he took the meaning well enough.  "It didn't make any sense to me either until she explained what an ass was, but it made me realize that you cannot decide you know someone before you really understand them.  I'm still learning that about myself. Look at how I reacted to Lord Van and Hitomi."

Dimitri couldn't ignore the peace offering she had just handed him and sighed.  "I did not mean to imply that you are unkind to me or that you treat me like a cripple.  I am simply frustrated with..."

"I did not want to force you to dance with me," Merle interrupted.  Not unused to her abruptness, Dimitri remained quiet until she finished.  "You were beginning to get melancholic. I wanted to lighten the mood."

His eyes widened a moment, the reality of the situation dawning on him.  "And I made it worse," he admitted with a sigh, now able to see how stupid he'd been to react to Merle's encouraging words like that.  She really had been trying to make him feel better and here he was ruining her whole day. "If you still wish to, I would like to return with you to the festivities.  I don't want you to miss everything because of me."

"Oh stop.  You can't come if you're going to sit and feel sorry for yourself the whole time," she warned lightheartedly.  Dimitri smiled, allowing her to take his hand to help him to his feet. The feel of her fingers trailing up his arm until they rested at his elbow sent a thrill down his spine.  Unfortunately, unable to see her face, he had no idea if the caress had been intentional or completely innocent. At this point, he wasn't sure he would have been able to tell the difference anyway.  The mystery of it held its own little thrill as well, he reasoned, smiling slightly to himself as Merle led him back into the throng of people toward the pavilion which held the king and new queen. The sound of lively music reached his ears, making him determined not to fall into a bad mood again.

 

Hitomi could still hear the music playing and people laughing as she and Van made their way through the halls back to their rooms.  They were both exhausted, dragging their feet as they walked. Van discretely held her up, his arm under hers supporting her. When they finally made it to the grand doors of their suite, Hitomi made her way straight to the bed while Van made sure the doors were properly guarded, closed and locked.

He found his wife sprawled on the end of the bed, having sat down and simply laid back.  Her eyes were closed, her breathing soft. “You aren't asleep already, are you?” 

She laughed softly.  “I was thinking about it.  Do you even know what time we were up?”  Van sat beside her, shrugging before he collapsed next to her.  “Please tell me that won't be a regular occurrence.”

He chuckled.  “Not that I know of.  Maybe once a year at most.”

Hitomi groaned.  “Too often.” The young king laughed again, feeling lighter than he had in years.  His new wife rolled onto her side toward him, a bright smile on her lips as her hand fell lightly on his chest.  “You have a nice laugh,” she told him. The corner of his mouth hitched up in a half smile. “You should use it more often.”

His smile grew and he reached up to tug on one of the strands of hair that had fallen loose from her earlier style.  “With you here I think I can manage that.” She smiled in response, snuggling into his chest. Van sighed, simply enjoying the feeling of having her close.  Here they were, crowned, married, alone and too tired to take advantage of it. He grinned into her hair. Maybe that wasn't so bad. They had plenty of time to get to that.  Right now, all that mattered was having her in his arms.

Van awoke several hours later still holding Hitomi close.  They were both still clothed and laying at the end of the bed.  He murmured groggily, gently stirring Hitomi awake. “Huh? No, you said we wouldn't have to get up early!” she whined.  Van shook his head, standing himself to pull off his clothes, tossing them aside. Hitomi was a little more difficult to undress since she had no intention of fully waking up to help him.

“Hitomi, come on.  Out of the dress,” he tried to cajole her.  She eventually responded to his physical and verbal prodding, sitting up once he got the skirt around her hips.  He got the fabric over her head and then stared at the female underthings she had on. 

Even tired as he was, the view of her in just the corset and lacy underthings got his blood heating quickly.  He didn't have much experience with lady's underthings. So focused on rebuilding Fanelia and remaining loyal to Hitomi that he hadn't ever had a reason or opportunity to get personally, or physically, acquainted with anyone.  Van's eyes took in the many laces on her corset and tried to judge which needed to go first. Hitomi waved a hand at him, turning her back so he could see the large bow hanging just below the satin edge of the corset. It made his wife look like a delicately wrapped present, just for him.  He grinned. Glad this one was less complicated than the stiffly laced corset she had been strapped into earlier, his fingers gripped the ribbon to slide the knot loose. He realized that the ease of removal was probably a strategic move by her maid, who clearly assumed they would be up to more pleasurable activities after the festival.  Hitomi breathed a deep sigh of relief when the stiff garment fell open in the back.

With hands shaking slightly, he helped her out of the corset, trying to remember to breathe when she stood in just the lacy underthings covering her lovely bottom, looking over her shoulder at him, one arm covering her breasts.  “Van?” she whispered uncertainly, definitely more awake now. He released a shuddering breath as he stepped closer, his fingertips tracing the length of her spine. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation before opening a little wider to take him in.

“You are so beautiful, you know that?” he whispered.  She blushed, smiling a little and finally turning her body toward him.  Holding perfectly still as he did so, Hitomi allowed Van to trace his fingers down her sides until they encountered the last thing remaining before they were completely nude.  It was Hitomi's turn to remember to breathe when his strong hands gently tugged down on the garment until he could not remove it any farther than her knees. With a soft “oof” as she landed, she sat back on the bed and let him pull the underwear off.  Hitomi watched his dark eyes study her in the fading light of the banked fire. He stalked closer to her, reminding her of the warrior prince she had met when she first came to Gaea. Almost feral in his anger and hurt at the time, he had acted like he might bite at the least provocation, and had – at least verbally -  many times. Now she knew his bite would be entirely different, a thrill running through her at the promise in his eyes.

His larger body crowded her back onto the bed until her head hit the down pillows at the headboard.  Hitomi sucked in a gasp at the heat that radiated from him. While he had called her beautiful, she felt it could in no way compare to him and how he looked in that moment.  The fire made his dark hair shine, his tanned skin glowing over taut muscles. The light barely reached his eyes, but they seemed to glow with their own light. His lips found hers and roughly took them, Hitomi delighting in the barely restrained passion in his kiss.  They had been forced to keep themselves apart before, having to wait until after the wedding to consummate their relationship. Now there were no such barriers. Only their lingering nervousness at the newness of the experience made either one of them hesitate.

Van grinned against her mouth as Hitomi groaned softly, her back arching to brush her body against his.  He pressed against her in return with a groan of his own. He never would have been able to stay away from her this long if he'd known what this was going to feel like, and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.  “Van,” she whispered, her hands gripping his back, her head thrown back. The young king nipped and kissed along the column of her throat, her collarbones and shoulders. Seeking more, she thrust her chest toward him. Van took the hint without much hesitation, using his tongue and teeth a little more gently.  “God, yes,” Hitomi gasped. Not necessarily needing the ego boost, but relishing it just the same, Van smirked.

“Feels good?”  She nodded quickly, surprising him when she gave him a little smirk of her own.  Hitomi's small hand suddenly gripped him and he gasped sharply at the contact. Her fingertips gently ran up and down his length, her thumb brushing over the tip.  Van found himself panting for breath and she had barely touched him. “Hitomi,” he breathed deeply, trying to regain some form of control. She hummed in response, one trim leg hooking around his hip and bringing him closer.  Knowing where this was going and quickly, Van resisted just long enough to touch his wife until she was twitching beneath him. Feeling that she was ready for him, he finally allowed her to pull him into contact with her heat.  He hissed at the sensation, the feel of her almost too much for his sanity. Her hand once again on him, she directed him in, eyes shut tightly in anticipation. “I'll go slow,” he promised. Just because he hadn't done it himself, and had never willingly seen another woman naked, he hadn't been living under a rock.  He knew the first time was usually painful and he fully intended to reduce the amount of pain he would inflict on his beautiful wife.

“I think it will be ok.  I don't have... With all my track stuff and...”  Hitomi didn't want to explain that in her world women were no longer likely to have a barrier at her age.  Her active lifestyle and the modern convention of tampons made it highly unlikely there was anything left to impede him.  Van must have seen the hesitation to explain in her eyes and didn't ask, slowly sinking in anyway. Hitomi's legs clenched against his hips at the intrusion, not necessarily expecting the sting.  Of course, she should have realized that like any new activity, this would put strain on muscles she wasn't accustomed to using. “I'm alright,” she whispered in response to Van's concerned gaze.

Van held himself back until he was completely seated within Hitomi's tight heat.  His lower back strained with the effort of going so slowly and keeping still once he was as far as their bodies would permit.  She said she was alright, but the tense look around her mouth belied her words. He knew the discomfort in his back was a small price to pay to keep from making this any more painful for Hitomi than it already was.  At her encouragement, he carefully retreated before slowly entering again. He groaned at the feeling of her all around him.

It took several minutes of the same slow pace for Hitomi to get used to the stretch.  Once she did, she whispered to Van that he could go faster. He complied, again moaning at the feel of her body accepting his.  Hitomi was able to move her hips a little in response, but mostly stayed still on the bed. Van's eyes pinched shut a moment, but he slowed again.  “What do I do?” he asked her, breathless. Hitomi flushed, happy that he seemed so concerned. Taking one of his hands, the other bracing him up, she showed him just where to touch her, jerking sharply at the zip of pleasure that shot through her when he did.  Van grinned down at her in the dark, repeating the action and pushing his hips forward at the same time. Hitomi squealed, a gasping breath following. “Good?” he grunted, knowing through feeling that it certainly had been. He continued the combination for a bit, changing the rhythm of his hips and fingers once Hitomi was back in the state she had been when he'd been using his mouth on her breasts.  An idea occurred to him and he leaned over to taste her again as he continued to pump into her. Hitomi arched her back sharply to make it easier, her mouth opening in a silent gasp.

When she finally flew apart in his arms, Van couldn't keep from following her even if he'd wanted to.  The ripple of her velvet heat around him made the tickle of release grow and spread across his skin until he roared out his own.  He didn't anticipate the strength of the feeling, the rush of heady satisfaction that swamped him. He felt drunk with it. Green eyes wide, Hitomi stared up at him with a small smile hovering on her lips.  He didn't understand why until a white feather floated down to land on her cheek. She giggled, taking hold of it and brushing it across his chin. A few more fluttered down to land on the pillow and sheets around them.  Van flexed his shoulders as his wings folded against his back. He was startled when Hitomi smirked up at him. “That good huh?” she teased. He choked out a laugh.

“I guess it was.”  She grinned, fingers reaching up to trace the curve of his jaw, his shoulder and then a wing.  “Are you alright?” he asked her. She nodded, but flinched when he finally moved to pull himself from her.  He winced in sympathy, retrieving a cloth from near the wash basin. He helped her clean up, gentle with his touch.  Hitomi sighed when he finally lay back beside her, his wings silently glowing and fading away. Her arms came around him as he pulled the blankets over them, fingers tracing his shoulder blades.  “Miss them already?” he teased her.

She pretended to pout, but smiled, stretching up to kiss him solidly.  “I love you.” He murmured the same in response. “We're not getting out of bed tomorrow,” she warned him.  He gave her a surprised look before a feral grin split his face. “Maybe that,” she said, yawning. His grin turned soft and he lifted a hand to trace her cheek.

“Just sleep.  I have to go to a council meeting in the afternoon, but until then, I'll be right here.”  He too found himself yawning and curled Hitomi against his chest as she fell asleep. His nose buried in her soft hair, Van smiled as he followed her.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Dimitri discuss expectations of noble ladies. Dimitri gets more than one chance he never thought he'd have.

 

The morning sun didn't quite reach them in their little cocoon until it was high in the sky.  Van carefully pulled away from his sleeping wife to dress and request breakfast be brought to them.  Hitomi murmured a sleepy complaint when he crawled back in beside her but went back to sleep almost immediately.  Van simply lay there to watch her sleep. 

He couldn't believe that she was truly and completely his.  Hitomi was his wife, his queen and someday would be the mother of his children.  His eyes widened slightly, wondering if even now she could be with child. Did it scare him as much now as it had when they had discussed it briefly before?  Just having Hitomi's acceptance of the fact that his “demon” blood would run through their children as well made him feel a little better, but he was still nervous about being a father at all.  Could he keep from making the same mistakes his father had made? Would he end up with a son who turned against him as Folken had? 

He felt a wisp of energy, like a brush against his soul and suddenly felt comforted.  He looked down at Hitomi, but she was fast asleep. Perhaps... He looked out the window, contemplating his past and his future.  He could learn from mistakes, both his father's and his own. He could learn from his brother's mistakes as well. With Hitomi at his side, he could overcome a lot of the pitfalls of Gaea's past and keep Fanelia strong.  With the other kingdoms in need of his assistance as a strong leader of a prosperous country, war was an unlikely possibility at the moment. For now, things were going well and the possibility of bringing children into the world wasn't quite so terrifying.

 

Feeling the sun on his face, Dimitri grimaced.  A moment later a yawn stretched his mouth and he allowed the stretch to continue through the rest of his body.  He hadn't slept this late in a long time. More often than not he was up with the change of the guard before dawn, since the distinct sound of the bell always woke him.  For over two weeks now he had been running himself ragged, going back and forth between the palace and home to see Merle. Following her absence before the wedding, the young woman had felt obligated to stay near home and help the new queen feel more comfortable.  His father had pushed for him to make visits as well in hopes that Dimitri might be able to ingratiate himself to the king.

Dimitri groaned as he rolled out of bed.  He had no delusions about his own status. He was a second son at best, a crippled second son at that.  He had no aspirations other than to be of the most help to Alexei that he could once his older brother became the lord of the house. His father's failing health meant that it would be sooner rather than later when that change came.  Dimitri wasn't ready to lose his remaining parent, but there was no stopping the march of time. His two sisters, between he and Alexei in age, had married already. The elder, Misha, already had a son and another child on the way. Arina and her husband were likely to announce a child any time soon.  Soon he would be nothing more than an occupant in his brother’s house, the silly uncle his nephew liked to sit with to be told stories.

“Sir, your young lady friend is here to see you.”  Only half into his pants, Dimitri stumbled at the sound of the house's remaining manservant, Grigory's, voice from just outside the door.  “I asked her to wait in the sitting room.” By the tone of the his voice, it had been a hard-won argument. Grinning and shaking his head at the stubborn streak in his Merle, he finished dressing himself, without the help of Grigory, and made his way downstairs.

“He wouldn't let me find you myself.”

“Which is good, Merle.  I wasn't dressed,” Dimitri told her with a smile.  He could smell her light perfume from where he stood by the door, heard the rustle of her dress as she approached him.  “What brings you here?” He jumped slightly when she touched his face. “Merle?”

“Lord Van has asked to meet with you.”  He felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  “It's a good thing, I promise.”

“You won't tell me why he wishes to see me?” he asked in concern.  What could the king possibly want with him? Would he warn him to stop visiting Merle, the young woman whom was the closest to family the king had left?  Would he insist they marry given how long Merle had remained with him after running from the palace? Had his father done something stupid and sent a letter to the palace in hopes of landing him a place there?  There were too many possibilities to contemplate.

“You'll be happy, I just know it,” she replied without answering his question.  It was times like this that he really wished he could see her face. Merle liked to tease, but he knew she wouldn't tease him about something as important as seeing the king.

Dimitri called for Grigory.  “Apparently I'm meeting with the king.”  The sound the older man made in response made him chuckle.  “I suppose you know what I should be wearing?” He felt his opposite arm tugged and he was swept away from Merle and up to his room.  He could only assume that what he'd thrown on wasn't in the least bit appropriate. Rustling in his trunk and the chest of drawers alerted him that Grigory was hunting down something in particular and the soft sound of triumph let him know he'd found it.

“The breeches may be a bit snug on you Sir, you've grown much in the last year.”  Grigory's prediction wasn't far off, but he could sit in them without fearing a split seam and he didn't feel as though they fit indecently.  A soft shirt was tugged over his head and a vest laced over his chest. Next was a sturdy pair of knee-high boots that he generally kept for important functions.  This seemed an apt time for them if there ever was one. “There Sir, you look humble enough without looking a pauper.” He helped him with his hair, getting any snarls out.  Dimitri gave the old man a pat on the shoulder once he found it and smiled in his direction. Taking a deep breath, he went back downstairs to escort Merle back to the palace and have his meeting with the king.

The sharp intake of breath at his arrival in the sitting room made him pause, frowning slightly.  “Is something wrong?”

Merle couldn't reply for several moments, her mouth opening and closing.  He had combed his longish hair away from his eyes and scrubbed his face. He looked rosy and alive and it took her breath away.  “No. You...” She paused as she stepped up to him, taking his hands in hers. “You clean up very well,” she whispered, going up on her toes to place a quick kiss on his cheek.  The rosiness in his cheeks increased and a silly little smile lit his mouth.

They entered the carriage that Van had forced her to take.  “You can't be riding all over the countryside on your own. You're a Lady, Merle, you have to remember that.”  Merle made the mocking faces at the Van in her head that she had been respectful enough not to make when he had been speaking to her.  She appreciated the protection and privilege that being a part of his family and household gave her, but she wasn't of the spirit to stay locked up in a room doing needle work or some such.  Like Millerna, she had no intention of being stuck under the thumb of a husband who demanded submission. Of course, Lord Van wasn't like that either and she knew Hitomi wouldn't put up with any such treatment.  It was important to keep up appearances she supposed, and setting a good example for the people of Fanelia.

“This is the quietest you have ever been.”  Dimitri's amused observation startled her. “What has you worried?”

“Sorry.  I was thinking about how noblewomen are treated these days.”

Dimitri chuckled.  “Is that so? And how is that exactly?”

“You know, like fragile glass.  We're supposed to sit inside and stitch... table cloths or something.  No riding unless you do it slowly, no climbing trees, no running...”

“Seems to me you've already broken most of the rules,” he said with the same twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  “What other rules do you intend to break, Merle?” His voice had turned flirtatious, but Merle wasn't sure he realized it.

Gulping down an anxious lump, she licked her lips.  “I don't mean to break any rules... it just happens.”  She paused, eying him. “Does it offend your noble sensibilities that I'm not much of a lady?”

“Not as such.”

“Well I don't see why these noble women allow themselves to be locked in cages in that way, tied to a husband who wants nothing more than...”  She trailed off, not willing to overstep propriety that far.

Dimitri smiled, leaning toward her and pretending to whisper as if in confidence.  “Who would want a docile creature who depends upon others completely for her own happiness and welfare?  Men who wish for that simply wish for a woman they can control because they cannot control anyone else.” He took in Merle's soft scent and leaned a bit closer.  “Controlling a woman takes the guessing out of it. Where is the fun in that?”

Sparking something dangerous had not been his intention, but the moment he felt Merle's lips on his own he knew that was exactly what he'd done.  He wanted to pull away and tell her that this was a rule they likely shouldn't break. Although, now that he thought of it, he had been the one who tried to break it first.  He could tell by her lack of movement that she had never kissed someone before and he pressed in for better contact and to take the lead. Soft lips became pliant under his own, her hands coming up to grasp at his vest for balance in the jumping carriage.  His own arms wrapped around her waist to keep her close, the warmth of her traveling from his fingertips, through his arms to the tips of his ears and toes. “Dimitri...” she breathed when he finally pulled away long enough to let her. Hearing his name come off her lips like that made his blood sing.

The carriage stuttered to a stop, jerking both of them out of their mood.  “I... Merle...” She hushed him, landing another quick kiss on his lips and moving away.  He could only assume she was checking herself to make sure there was no evidence of their indiscretion.  Closing his eyes, Dimitri attempted to calm his breathing. Maybe... maybe he should simply request the king's permission that he and Merle marry, before his highness could confront him on the issue.  It wasn't fair to Merle, as he had not asked her for her permission and they had just discussed how little desire she had for a husband who told her what to do, but for both their reputations, it might be best.  Best to take the step before things between them could get out of hand. His body reacted sharply to the thought of how exactly things could get out of hand right there in the carriage.

Dimitri held his breath to will away his reaction and was able to get out of the carriage without fear of embarrassing himself.  He held out his hand, helping Merle down and allowed her to orient him to the doors. He hated that he had to be guided in this way, but he had little experience navigating the palace, unlike home, so he would become hopelessly lost without Merle at his side.  “Here we are.” The man at the door knocked before opening it for them, announcing their presence to the royals inside. “Lord Van, Hitomi... uh Lady Hitomi,” Merle greeted.

A soft laugh met her fumble.  “You know you can just call me Hitomi, Merle.  The title feels weird. We're friends.” There was a pause as she seemed to take in Dimitri's stiff form.  “It's nice to see you again... May I call you Dimitri?”

“Of course, if that is your wish your Majesty,” he replied, slightly stunned.

“Please, sit down.”  The king's voice nearly made him jump, but he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and allowed Merle to lead him to a chair, pulling one up beside him.  “Thank you for coming to meet with us on such short notice.”

“Anything you require, your Majesty,” Dimitri responded automatically.

Van took several moments to collect himself before he spoke.  “My wife has had an idea that she wanted to bring up with you.”  This obviously caught the young lord's attention. “There are several orphanages growing in this hard time after the war and many of these children are severely lacking in education and therefor opportunity.”  Dimitri tried to keep his face as neutral as he could, but Van could see the interest lurking under the facade. “Unfortunately, many of them are also left... less-abled by the violence of their circumstances before and during the war.  My lady wife has described to me how this sort of thing is handled on the Mystic Moon and what steps we may take as a kingdom to help these children more than the usual of just feeding and clothing them.”

“What Van... the king,” Hitomi corrected herself with a smile in her husband's direction, “is trying to say is that we want to make sure these kids get a chance to live and thrive instead of merely scraping by.  There are several children in the small orphanage near the palace who are blind.” Dimitri sucked in a breath, his eyebrows coming together as he tried to determine where this was going. “Merle has told us how well read you have been, in spite of your own hardship.  There is a way that people with lack of sight can read where I come from. I was hoping that you might be willing to work with Merle and myself to develop a similar system to teach these children to read, to write, to communicate comfortably with the world around them.”

“That is... a very large project, your Majesty.”  Dimitri tried to organize all the thoughts running through his head.  A way to read on his own again instead of being read to? Could it truly be possible?  And to teach it to other children, other people, who could not see... It almost seemed too good to be true.

“I have no illusions about it being easy, Dimitri.  I know that it will likely take years. But this is something I find important.  Not just for people without sight, but for children everywhere.” He heard her hesitate.  “Education is very important where I come from and it is not nearly as available to people here as I feel it should be.”  Another hesitation and he could feel that she was looking to her husband for approval to speak further. “The king and I have discussed the importance of making people more self-reliant and strengthening this kingdom, body and mind.  It is a long-term goal, but one we share.”

“I am highly honored that you would ask my assistance, your Majesty.  I gladly accept the challenge.” Dimitri felt pride fill him that he could actually be useful and give to his kingdom as well as help himself.

“We would not ask such a thing of someone we didn't trust.  Someone who is family.” Dimitri froze, his heart racing at the king's soft tone.

“Lord Van!” Merle complained.  “I hadn't said anything to him yet,” she hissed.

Van chuckled.  “I apologize. Merle made it quite clear what her thoughts were as to your intentions.  I was not aware it hadn't been discussed between you.” Dimitri's mouth opened and closed a few times without a sound coming out.  “Whatever you two agree upon, know that the offer of the position remains.”

“Position?” Dimitri squeaked out.

“Education Adviser to the king.  Official enough of a title for you?” The king said with another chuckle.  Dimitri could hardly reconcile this pleasant man with the brooding royal they had known before the return of the now crowned queen.  “I can come up with something fancier, but I like things to be a little more to the point.”

“No, no that's more than adequate.  I am truly honored, Sire. Truly.” Never had the young lord felt so tongue-tied in his life.  Everything he and his father could have wished for was coming true, and more. “Thank you for this opportunity, your Majesties, I cannot express my gratitude enough.”

“None necessary.  Just don't give up when the going gets tough,” the queen said, a clear smile in her voice.  Dimitri felt lightheaded when Merle touched his elbow to let him know to stand, executing a sharp bow to his sovereigns before they left, leaving him alone with his cat girl.

“So, good right?” Merle said.

“Good?  Merle! This is amazing,” he replied, laughing giddily.  Never could he have dreamed of something so perfect. “Why didn't you warn me?  I could have at least sounded a little less stupid.” 

Merle scoffed.  “You were fine. Plus, Hitomi was so excited to tell you herself that she wouldn't let me tell you.”  He felt the shift in her mood, shyness and hesitation in her demeanor. “About the other... I meant to tell you earlier.”

Dimitri grinned at her, pulling her closer so he could hug her gently.  “I am glad it was already on your mind. I was thinking that after what happened in the carriage...”  She jerked slightly in his arms but he held firm. “I was prepared to request permission from the king for your hand.”  Merle relaxed, her cheek pressing against his chest. Her tail curled around her hip and then his own, swishing at his lower back.  “Is it what you wish, Merle? I do not want to saddle you with a husband you do not want,” he teased.

“Saddle me?  Hardly.”

“Even a husband who cannot see you to tell you how beautiful you are?” he questioned softly.  She made a small tsking sound, her head brushing against his chin as she raised it to look at him.

“Then you can imagine me as beautiful as you want even when I get old and ugly,” she said in a whisper, leaning up to place her lips against his.  He grinned against her mouth before taking it in an enthusiastic kiss. Dimitri wasn't sure his head wasn't about to float right off his shoulders, he was so elated.  “So does that mean you don't mind having a wife who isn't always obedient?”

Trying not to laugh outright at the thought of Merle being obedient to anyone, he grinned down at her.  “Merle, my love,” he murmured, kissing her nose. “I wouldn't dare take you any other way.” He heard her laugh as she hugged him tightly to her, a soft vibration running through her and making his skin tingle.  Purring. She was purring! In their long friendship, he had never known her to be content enough to let herself do that with someone else present. And she was content with him. Dimitri feared his head would split from the smile that lit his face.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen Finally gets a chance to chat with the queen and is a bit startled by his feelings. Hitomi gets some help with her correspondence from Van and he learns a bit more about Earth cultures. Van and Hitomi hit the first real hurdle in their marriage.

 

Unsure why he hadn't moved yet, Allen remained standing at the edge of the long room that was the palace library.  He was only there to greet Hitomi, whom he hadn't spoken to yet. He had been called to escort young Prince Chid back home right after the wedding and had returned to escort Millerna and Dryden to their home so the princess would, hopefully, finally take up confinement.  She was turning the men in her life into nervous wrecks and laughed off their concern as if they were all silly.

He had only meant to stop by and say hello.  Why was he still standing there simply staring at her?  She was bent over a stack of books, an unfamiliar young man with dark hair beside her.  She was talking softly to him, laughing or smiling sometimes. More beautiful now than he remembered her, Hitomi took Allen's breath away.  “My... My Lady,” he finally managed to get out. “Your Majesty,” he corrected his address when she looked up at him, sweeping into a deep bow.  The bow was as much to show respect as it was to give him a moment to collect himself.

“Sir Allen,” she said with some surprise, standing and starting toward him.  “Although... you're a general now aren't you?” Allen could only nod. She held herself like a queen, walked like a queen, but the familiar smile she graced him with was all Hitomi.  Her golden hair glowed in the afternoon sunlight, making her seem even more ethereal than the winged goddess legends proclaimed. He fumbled taking her hands to bow over them when she presented them in greeting.  “How are you? You're looking well.” She seemed unaware of his predicament, simply smiling.

“I am well, your Majesty.  You are looking more than well yourself.”

Hitomi let out a light laugh.  “You always were the charmer, Allen,” she said with a wink.  “Come, meet the king's newest adviser. Also Merle's fiance,” she added in a whisper.  The knight tried to come up with an excuse to leave, but couldn't think of anything fast enough.  Hitomi tugged him down the length of the table. “Lord Dimitri Kayakova, this is Sir Allen Schezar of Asturia.  He is a general in the royal military and a dear friend.” The young man stood, bowing slightly. Allen assessed him immediately and discovered that the man was blind.  Little Merle was going to marry a blind lord?

“A pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“The pleasure is mine, my lord.”

“We are working on a tactile alphabet,” Hitomi told him when he glanced down at the many sheets of paper on the table.  Allen tried to look as though he understood, but she quickly picked up on his confusion. “It's a way of writing so that the letters can be felt instead of seen.  We're hoping to teach many who cannot see to read the classics as well as educating children who might not get any other chance.” Fascinated, Allen took another look at the papers.

Gently running his fingertips over the raised sequences on the surface, he was surprised to feel something that he recognized as a pattern.  When Dimitri took the sheet from his offering hands, he watched critically for technique. “Poem. Hm. Not a very good one. Your Majesty, is this another one of your rhymes?” he asked with a smile in the queen's direction.  She laughed at his assessment.

“Nursery rhyme, so not mine exactly.”  She recited the rhyme aloud. “Pat a cake, pat a cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can.  Pat it, roll it and mark it with a 'B', then put it in the oven for baby and me.” Hitomi grinned at the perplexed looks on both their faces.  “It's just a silly song mothers sing to their babies. I learned it when I was little. It was the only thing I could think of that I knew would translate easily.  There are bakers everywhere.”

“That's really very clever of you, your Majesty.  I suppose rhymes for children are the best place to start.  Most of us hear them since birth, so the children are likely to already know how they go.  The letters, the spelling... reading them. That's the next step,” Dimitri responded with enthusiasm.  Hitomi beamed at the praise.

Again, Allen was struck by the beauty of Fanelia's new sovereign.  Seeing her in a more natural setting than the wedding in the temple only highlighted her natural beauty.  She had grown from a lovely, still somewhat gangly, young woman who was completely unsettled by the foreign environment she had found herself in, into a self-assured and ravishingly beautiful lady.  A queen.

He couldn't be in her presence any longer without embarrassing himself.  Allen composed his face as best he could before he bowed sharply to Hitomi and then the young lord.  “It was a pleasure to see you again, your Majesty. I must attend to returning the princess and her consort home.  She has been away from home too long already.”

“I'm sorry to see you go so soon, General Schezar,” Hitomi said, matching his formality with a slight frown on her face.  “I hope that we will see you again. Please convey my best wishes to Millerna and Dryden for their journey home. I spoke to them this morning... but one can't give enough well-wishes.”

“I will certainly tell them.”  He gave another curt bow, executed a precise about-face and made his way out of the long library.  The door closing softly behind him, Allen fought to regain his breath, his sense of calm... his mind.  Why had the very sight of Fanelia's new queen in the sunlight through the library windows set him so completely off balance?  Allen could be honest enough with himself to admit that he had seen – and been with – more beautiful women than Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon.  He was also well aware that she was now extremely off-limits. Was that her sudden overwhelming appeal to him? He'd been known as a bit of a rogue in his younger days.  He had a son he couldn't claim as his own to punish him for it.

Chid had to remain the legitimate son of the Duke of Freid in order to maintain his place as rightful heir to his lands.  Princess Marlene's royal status could no longer protect their child as she had passed when Chid was so young. Allen, a landed knight who owned relatively little property himself, would never dream of destroying his only child's chance at wealth and power.  Wealth and power Allen himself could never offer Chid. Above all that, Chid was turning into a fine young man with all the potential of becoming a strong, kind, level-headed leader. He was serving his people very well as Duke and would continue to do so. The Asturian knight knew better than to jeopardize the balance created in the duchy of Freid by announcing that he was Chid's true father.

As Allen made his way through the main hallway of the palace, he considered the feelings he'd had for Hitomi in the past.  He had been protective of her, certainly. She was in a place she knew nothing about, with nearly the entire planet wanting her for something or other.  He had seen the same innocence in her that had been stripped from his sister Celena. Allen clenched his fists to restrain his helpless anger at what had been done to his beautiful little sister.  Last he knew, Eries was still working with her to accept and come to terms with Dilandau's personality in her mind, trying to create a peaceful balance so that some day Celena could rejoin society.

“Allen.  I didn't expect to see you before you left.”  The blond knight's head shot up before he dipped a quick bow to Fanelia's king.  “Is something wrong?” Van asked, light concern in his face.

The general hesitated.  “I just stopped by to see the queen.  I had not spoken to her since she returned.”  Van twitched in the direction of the hall where he knew Hitomi was working.  “She is fine, old friend.” Allen sighed heavily. “You are very lucky, your Majesty.”

Van shifted his weight, eying his long-time friend, protector and competitor for Hitomi's affection.  He saw the same defeat in his body language that he himself had felt the night he saw the tall blond knight kissing Hitomi on the bridge.  “I am lucky.” Unsure what else to say at first, Van took a deep breath. “You will be just as lucky one day.” Extending a hand, he gripped Allen's forearm in a gesture of friendship.  The knight gripped him in return. “Farewell General. We will see you soon I hope.” 

Allen only nodded, bowing quickly and excusing himself to find the Asturian royal couple.  He had a stubborn young woman in a delicate condition to return home safely. He grinned ruefully.  Millerna may yet be the death of him if she didn't let Dryden put him out of his misery first.

“You're bringing your work home with you now?” Van teased when he found his wife leaning over several books, laying on the floor in their sitting room.  “There are chairs for sitting, you know.” Hitomi looked up from her reading and grinned.

“Not enough room to spread out the books.  I'm still trying to learn your alphabet properly and how to read.  Learning a new language isn't easy.” Van frowned, coming over to sit beside her.  She had several books in front of her. One held most of the stories that the children of Gaea in general, and Fanelians in particular, learned from an early age.  Another thicker tome was a dictionary. A stack of papers with words written in his own language and then Hitomi's beside them sat in the middle. A much thinner volume was his own speller from when he was a child.  He lifted the last and flipped through the pages with a small smile on his face. “I never thought about how strange it was that I understand everyone and they understand me but I can't read written language at all. Well, maybe not at all, I'm picking up basics here and there.”

“I never thought about it either.  I just... took it for granted.” Hitomi shrugged, smiling.  She released a sigh and collected the books into a pile and set them aside.  “You look tired.”

“A little.”  He helped her to her feet, pulling her into an embrace and rubbing her lower back gently.  “Oo, that feels good,” she murmured against Van's chest. A smirk on his mouth, he placed a kiss on her head.  She relaxed against him and Van scooped her up, sitting in one of the cozy chairs. Her relatively simple dress still seemed like too much material between them, but Van decided to wait before trying to peel his wife out of the several layers she was likely wearing.  “Van, did you see Allen by any chance?”

Van hesitated before answering.  Obviously Hitomi had noticed the knight's peculiar behavior as well.  “I did, as he was leaving.”

“Did he act... strange with you?”

Van let out a deep sigh, cuddling Hitomi closer to his chest.  “Seeing you again affected him.” She lifted her head to look him in the eye, a frown curling her beautiful mouth downward.  “He has been left behind in many ways. Millerna has gotten over her infatuation with him. She's happy with Dryden now that he's proved to himself that he's worthy of her.  Marlene is long gone and he cannot tell Chid that he is his father.” Van tried to come to terms with the next part. “You are...”

“With you.  I always was,” she interrupted.

“Not always.  That time...”

Hitomi flinched.  “Something wasn't right about that.  We all know that.”

“True.  It doesn't change that there were... times that there were feelings between you.”  Van gently traced the line of her jaw, her cheek, her ear. “You've become even more beautiful than before,” he breathed, dropping his mouth to hers for a quick kiss.  “Seeing the amazing woman you've turned into startled me and I dreamed of you almost every night. I can't imagine the shock it must have been for Allen.”

“You certainly know how to flatter a girl,” Hitomi teased lightly, reaching up to steal another kiss from her husband.  “Have you heard anything about his sister? Having her home with him might make him feel better.”

Van shook his head.  “I haven't. However, Allen is gone most of the time, traveling to escort the royal family around and checking into disturbances in Asturia.  Celena is likely better off wherever she is with Millerna's sister.” Hitomi relaxed back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “He told me I am lucky to have you.”  He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. “I'm more than just lucky,” he whispered, tilting her chin up to kiss her again. 

Not that he hadn't been aware of the fact before, but Van could not get enough of his wife.  Every moment he could, he spent with her. He took every opportunity to kiss and make love to her.  He worried that he might exhaust her with his constant attention, but Hitomi was just as enthusiastic about their encounters as he was.  He knew what they had was rare, special. If he had never met Hitomi, or hadn't been able to bring her back, he likely would have married some nobleman's daughter out of duty to his kingdom and they would have had a perfunctory marriage at best.

“You sure are,” Hitomi teased with a grin.  “I'm just as lucky,” she said more seriously, kissing his cheek.  Van shook his head with a smile, lifting her as he stood and taking her where he could stretch her out and remind himself all over again why he was so lucky.

After reacquainting themselves with each other – twice – Van barely had the energy to take his wife to bed.  The pair of them dropped onto the mattress, Hitomi tugging the sheets up over them. The king smiled to himself as she tucked her body into the curve of his as tightly as she could, pulling his arm over her.  “Goodnight,” he murmured, kissing the loose curls at the back of her head. Hitomi mumbled something similar in return.

Van woke sometime in the middle of the night, a vague pulse in the back of his mind drawing him from sleep.  At first he thought it was the sound of someone knocking on the door, but when he crawled from bed and went to look, the guards glanced at him with raised eyebrows at his tumbled appearance.  “No Majesty, there was no one here,” the senior of the two told him when he asked. Frowning, the king went to the windowed doors and looked out onto the balcony. Certainly Merle, the only person he could reasonably expect to be there, would know better than to disturb him in the middle of the night.  There was no sign of anyone there either. Van's frown deepened and he returned to his wife's side, curling around her warmth. The pulse began again and he froze, straining his ears to hear where it was coming from.

As he listened, it faded into the background but didn't leave.  Thinking it was likely the sound of his own blood pumping in his head, Van tried to go back to sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Hitomi's sleeping form.  She hadn't woken at all and as he drifted off, he scolded himself for tiring her out further when she was already so exhausted. He resolved to keep her in bed the next morning, no matter what she said.  “Mmm,” she murmured in her sleep as if agreeing with him and Van smiled drowsily at her, hardly awake himself. He finally fell asleep completely, not waking until late morning.

Hitomi stayed asleep even longer than he had anticipated, but he was glad to see her resting.  He waited as long as he could before requesting breakfast, not wanting to disturb her for anything.  When she finally woke, Hitomi looked like she felt much better. Van smiled at the rosiness of her cheeks and the enthusiasm with which she took to their meal.  Relieved that just that small amount of extra sleep had helped, he felt his worry for her fade and he too was able to enjoy the food. “I have a meeting with the council in an hour,” he told her as he finished, “but there's nothing important this afternoon.  Can you take a break from your work?” She smiled softly at him.

“Of course.  I'll let Merle know.”  Her smile turned sly. “I'm sure she'd love the free time to spend with Dimitri.”  Van smiled and shook his head in return.

“The two of you working together is almost worse than when you were fighting all the time,” he said with a laugh.  Hitomi grinned gleefully and went to dress, leaving him to watch her from the other room. Van shook his head again with a soft chuckle, his thoughts peaceful.

* * *

 

Hitomi was taking a break in the small dining room, soaking in the sunlight and getting off of her feet.  Hours spent every day in the library with Dimitri and Merle were wearing her out far more than she had expected.  Not that she wasn't enjoying every moment. The young lord and the cat girl were hysterical together and they often had Hitomi laughing so hard she cried.  She smiled softly to herself even as she tried to regain some strength from the warmth of the sun.

A knock on the door was followed by the guard just outside asking her if she would allow a messenger.  She called for them to enter as she sat up from the chaise lounge, making sure her dress was laying right and her hair wasn't too mussed.  She smiled to herself. Those were things she never would have cared much about before becoming queen. “Your Majesty,” the unfamiliar figure bowed as he came in and Hitomi smiled tentatively at him.  He straightened and informed her that he was a messenger from Asturia. “The crown prince arrived last week. Princess Millerna asked that you and the king be informed.” Hitomi's face lit with happiness.

“How wonderful.  A boy. I'm sure Dryden, er, her Highness's Consort is very pleased.  The princess is well?” Her concern for Millerna was real as from what she knew, it seemed the baby had come a few weeks early.  At least she had been home a little more than a month before anything happened.

“Yes, indeed.  She uh,” the man hesitated, clearly startled himself by his news.  “She is out of confinement already, as a matter of fact.” Hitomi chuckled at her friend's tenacity.  She wasn't going to let anything keep her down. “She has sent a letter as well,” he intoned as he pulled a sealed envelope from his coat pocket.

“Thank you.  If you wish, you may get something to eat and some rest.  I would like to send a letter back with you if you can wait a few hours.”  The man bowed and excused himself, one of the guards directing him to the kitchens.  Hitomi brushed her fingers over the thick paper. Reading the letter would be a test of all she had been learning in the last month or so.  She didn't want to have to ask Van, Merle, or even Dimitri to help her read it and she wanted to be able to write back on her own. “You can do this,” she told herself aloud.  

She left the sunny haven of the dining room and went back to the royal suite where she kept her reading materials.  Van had requested a desk be brought in so she would have someplace to spread out all of her books and papers. Smiling at the thoughtfulness of her husband, a man who a few short years before probably would have scoffed at the idea of doing something so sweet, Hitomi sat down and opened the letter from Millerna.

_ Dearest Hitomi, _

_ I wanted to write to you to tell you that our son has arrived.  Dryden is thrilled, although I think that is more because it finally means I am out of danger.  Even though he came early, as you may have noticed, he is healthy and tall for a newborn. As I write this letter, we have not yet decided on a name.  Tradition dictates that we should name him after one or both of our fathers. However, Dryden does not want to name him for his father, and I am not sure I want to name him for mine.  It is amazing the pressures we find ourselves under even though we are supposed to be the ones making the rules. I am sure you understand that idea completely. _

_ How are you holding up?  I hope that Van is doing all he can to make sure you are comfortable in your new role.  I cannot express how glad we are to see you back in his life and making him happy again.  You both deserve all the happiness in the world and I do hope that you find it. Once we have chosen a name, we hope to have a naming ceremony to announce our son.  I hope that you and Van can get away long enough to attend. Dryden and I would be honored by your presence. _

_ With sincerest affection, _

_ Millerna Aston Fassa _

Hitomi puzzled over a few of the more idiomatic phrases, but found she understood most of it.  With a smile on her face she began writing a letter in return. Congratulating Millerna and Dryden on the birth of their son, thanking her for her kind wishes and expressing her desire to come for their son's naming ceremony if Van could make it happen.  When she finished, she sat and stared at the drying ink on the sheet in front of her with a satisfied grin. “Did you know you stick your tongue out when you're concentrating?” Hitomi jumped and whirled around to find her husband leaning against an armchair, an amused smile on his lips.  For a moment her eyes blurred and black spots appeared in her vision, but she shook it off, waving him over.

“I received a letter from Millerna, the baby came last week.”  She showed him the letter from the princess and then her response letter.  He looked them both over and gave her a lopsided smile.

“If I didn't know better I'd think you had been reading and writing our language all along.”

Hitomi laughed.  “Don't be ridiculous.  I know it reads like a child's writing.  I hope Millerna will understand,” she said pensively, staring again at her reply.  Van placed a reassuring hand on her back and kissed the top of her head. He noticed not for the first time that his wife seemed terribly tired and he asked her if she was feeling alright.  Hitomi glanced up at him with a slightly shifty look in her eyes. “I'm fine.”

Unfortunately for his wife, she was not a very good liar.  “Hitomi, don't lie to me. If you're not well...”

“Just tired.  Dizzy once in a while.  I think I'm still getting used to the rotation of the planet or something,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  Van caught both of her delicate hands in his and forced her attention to him. He searched her eyes and saw that she was hiding the true extent of her illness.  “I'm not sick,” she said more resolutely. Her eyes flicked away from his in a sure sign that she knew something she didn't want to tell him.

“Hitomi, Love, tell me what is wrong,” Van demanded in a soft voice, not wanting to put her on the defensive but needing to know what he needed to fix.  She sighed and gently explained that she was late, very late. At first he didn't understand. Until she explained what being late usually meant. Van opened his mouth to say something several times, closing it without a sound coming out.  Sinking down to his knees beside her, Van rested his forehead against her knee. One of her hands rose to softly run her fingers through his hair as he processed what she was telling him. He was floating somewhere between frightened and ecstatic.  “I'll have the healer up to have a look at you,” he said after a too-long moment, raising his head to see Hitomi's eyes turned away from him with tears settling on her lashes. “Hitomi?”

“I just... I was afraid you might react this way,” she whispered, biting back a sob.  Van winced at the expression on her face. After the discussion they'd had before the wedding, it was not surprising that she'd assumed he would be upset and he couldn't honestly say he was happy.  Not that he didn't want children and not that he hadn't convinced himself that it was a safer time to have them. Hitomi could be at risk. Their child could turn out to be some kind of monster because of his blood.  They could lose the child before birth.

Startled, he let Hitomi up when she stood, clinging to her hands as she tried to walk away.  “There's nothing to be done now,” she whispered. “All we can do is wait and see.” Van stood as well, pulling her against his chest.

“I didn't mean to...  Hitomi, there are so many risks.”

She heaved a breath, letting out a sob against his shirt.  “You didn't think anything of the risks before now,” she reminded him bitterly.  He had to admit she was completely right. He'd been so caught up in enjoying her and their time together that he'd barely thought about the consequences past that first time.

Van gulped down a breath and kissed the top of her head again.  “I am happy,” he whispered. She shook her head disbelievingly. “I mean it.  Having children with you does not scare me like it did before. I only worry for your safety.”  Biting his lip in thought, Van sighed as he realized he needed to tell her the truth of his fear, even more than the idea that his demon blood could make their children monsters.  “My birth almost killed my mother,” he breathed. “She recovered, but she was not the same as before. I couldn't bear to lose you, Hitomi.”

“You won't lose me.  I promise.” She sighed.  “Maybe we could ask Millerna to do training with the healer here.  She could teach him all the new techniques she's learned and then there won't be as high a risk.”  He nodded but didn't look convinced. “Van, look at me,” she whispered, gently touching his chin until he was staring directly into her eyes.  “Women have been having babies for thousands and thousands of years without special medical experts like on Earth. As long as we're as prepared as we can be, it will be alright.”  Van pulled her to him to place a desperate kiss on her lips. He really hoped she was right. From the deepest part of his very being, he hoped she was right.

The messenger was sent home to Asturia with two letters.  The one Hitomi had written and one from Van as well, conveying his well-wishes as well as his acceptance of an invitation to the crown prince's naming ceremony whenever it may occur.  He also made Millerna aware of Hitomi's condition and expressed his concerns for her safety in the most proper way he could think of. After reading over it twice he was worried the queen wouldn't understand what he was talking about, his explanations were so vague.  He had to hope she was as intelligent as he'd always thought her to be.

He cleared his evening schedule, such as it was, and requested a quiet meal in the royal suite with his wife.  She was still upset from their conversation earlier and he wanted to remove as much tension from her small shoulders as he could.  Merle and Demitri could dine on their own for one night. “Van, we don't have to confine ourselves to quarters this early,” Hitomi teased him halfheartedly.  He shook his head with a small smile once he realized she was joking.

“Of course not.  It's just been an... exciting day.  I thought we could use some time to relax.  Plus,” he said with a bigger smile, scooting closer to her on the sofa, “can you blame me for wanting to spend some time alone with my beautiful wife?”  Hitomi tossed him a look that told him his flirtations were not exactly welcome. He sighed before taking the hand closest to him and tugging on it until she turned to face him.  “I didn't mean to upset you,” he apologized while gently caressing her soft cheek.

Hitomi slowly let her fear and irritation drain out of her.  “I know.” She chewed her bottom lip before looking deeply in her husband's mahogany gaze.  “So many men on my world don't react well when they find out they're going to be a father, especially if they weren’t planning on it.”

Somehow he didn't think she meant they worried for the mother's safety as he had.  “They... get angry?”

“Sometimes.  Some men don't take responsibility for their actions and blame the woman for getting pregnant.”  Hitomi paused, musing after a moment, “There are women who react the same way, I guess. Blame the man they were with when they both are to blame.”

“I don't blame you!” Van replied, slightly aghast.  Hitomi smiled softly, patting his knee. “There's no... blame to be placed.  It isn't a wrong or a bad deed.”

“I'm glad you think so,” she responded softly.  “But it is a big responsibility, even more so because you are King.”  Van quirked an eyebrow at her. Hitomi laughed a little. “Our first child will be the crown prince or princess, right?”  She sucked in a breath when a thought occurred to her. “Your laws allow a woman to rule, don't they?”

Van tilted his head.  “Why wouldn't they?” He frowned, gently touching Hitomi's stomach where there would be no sign of a child for many months.  “There have only been a few countries on Gaea that did not, and they no longer exist. It makes no sense to only pass leadership along the male line.  If there are only daughters, the government fails to pass on smoothly. That's how you get invaded, or civil war breaks out.”

Hitomi didn't realize how happy his answer made her until she felt the tears trickle down her cheeks.  “What a relief.” Van twisted his mouth slightly in worry, wiping the tears from her face with a gentle swipe of his thumb.

“There are many places on Earth that do not do it that way?”

“The only places that still have monarchies do.  Otherwise they die out, just like you said. But more because new forms of government become more popular with the people.”  Hitomi chuckled a bit at the memory of her own fascination with the British monarchy when she was younger. “They become part of the new government, but more as figureheads, celebrities.”

“Celebrities?”

Hitomi grinned at her husband.  “People that are famous for no real reason other than they are... famous.”  A giggle made its way out of her. “That sounds so ridiculous now that I say it, but it's true.  The royal families are a little different, because they're famous because they're royal... but there are other celebrities that are famous because they come from a rich family and get into a lot of trouble, or they are actors.”

“Actors are famous in your culture?”  Van set his chin in his hand, watching the way his wife lit up when he asked her questions about the home she had left.  They never sat and talked about Earth like this, he realized. Maybe she missed it and talking about it made her feel better.  He laughed as she explained what a movie was, and how the actors made lots of money making them. “Actors here prefer their anonymity, to be able to leap into any character they want or need to at any time.  Interesting that actors on Earth seem to seek the fame.”

“Fame is almost more valuable than riches to some people.  Which can get them into a lot of trouble.” Hitomi settled into the curve of Van's side, resting her head on his shoulder.  “Even though I felt so... invisible before I came here, I never wanted that kind of attention.”

Something else had bothered her about the idea of having a girl.  “Hitomi, are... are girls not as valued in your culture?”

“Not mine specifically, though it used to be that way.”  She paused, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  “Some places still don't and will... do away with female babies, especially if they cannot afford more children.”

Van felt unbelievable outrage at the idea.  “Is life so meaningless on the Mystic Moon?” he rumbled.

“No, of course not.  It was the way people thought, or were trained to think, in some places a long time ago.”  Hitomi sighed again. “Earth is crowded now, overpopulated. To keep the numbers down, some countries only allow families a certain number of children.  And if boys are valued more than girls...”

“The girls are murdered.”  Hitomi shuddered against his side, curling herself more tightly into him.  “No such law will ever happen here. All children are a gift.”

Hitomi glanced up at him, studying the furrows in his brow.  “Even the children of dragon kings?” she questioned him softly.  Van's face relaxed and he looked down into her eyes. He clearly thought about what she was asking and what they had been talking about.  A tiny smile curled one side of his mouth.

“Especially the children of dragon kings.”  Van leaned down and kissed her. “We can have a whole castle-full of girls.”

Laughing, Hitomi shook her head.  “I think two or three is plenty. I don't want to be confined to our suite for the rest of my life.”  Van joined in with her laughter. Two or three sounded just fine to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have read this story before on FF.net, this all was the (edited) original content up to chapter 11. I made a few chapters posted here a bit longer to match the flow better. From now on all added chapters will be brand spankin' new!


End file.
